<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by Fave101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065613">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101'>Fave101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Grey Light of Dawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has been known as one of the most hostile and dangerous reapers. He's opened up and made friends with most of the Guardians, but his attitude towards others hadn't changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Grey Light of Dawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fallen Angel</p><p>AN: This is the third in the Cold Grey Light of Dawn series which is a spin off of Don't Fear The Reaper.  I'd recommend reading CGLOD and SW before this.  DFTR is optional.  Every time I think I'm done with this au I get more ideas ;)</p><p>Started writing on February 22nd 2019<br/>Started editing on May 20th 2019</p><p>Matthew groaned tiredly and flexed his wings.  He felt a tickle in his nose and sneezed loudly.  He waited for a moment to see if another soul would need him or if he needed to sneeze again.  He hoped there wasn't one, he was exhausted.  He had worked himself sick.  He sighed in relief as there wasn't another.  He felt for shadows and navigated his way out of the factory he was in.  He wondered how long his break would be.  He shrugged and flew for the pole hoping to sleep and see Jack.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since he had time to really see his boyfriend.  The Guardian did always come and try to talk to him every chance he got, but Matthew was too busy.  He appreciated it and wanted to stay and see him, but couldn't.</p><p>The Reaper sniffled as he spotted the blob he recognized as the pole.  His sight was slowly coming back.  He was able to see basic shapes, but not any real details.  He didn't really rely on his sight too much yet.  He'd gotten completely used to not having it at all.</p><p>Matthew folded his wings behind his back as he landed in the snow outside the pole.  He walked towards the entrance and a yeti greeted him.  He gave him a small smile as he opened the door for him.  He sighed at the warm air of the pole.  It was still cold, but a lot warmer than the arctic cold.  The Canadian didn't mind the cold.</p><p>The Reaper heard claws clicking towards him and he smiled seeing Kumakuro.  The bear walked up to him on all fours before standing up on his back legs and giving him a hug.  Matthew laughed and hugged him back.  His laugh soon turned into coughs.  He groaned rubbing his eyes as the bear stepped back.  He went back on to all fours and nudged his hand.  He smiled sleepily and pet the bear as they started to walk.  He couldn't wait to be in bed.</p><p>The Canadian pushed into their bedroom and sighed when he noticed there was no Jack.  He knew it was winter in the northern hemisphere so he'd be busy.  He shrugged and flopped down on the bed before wrapping himself in his wings and blanket.  Kumakuro hopped up with him and rested his head on his chest as he fell asleep.</p><p>——-❄️"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."❄️——-</p><p>Matthew was woken hours later by a gentle kiss.  He reacted instantly smiling into it as he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.  The Guardian nuzzled into his neck when they broke apart.  He hummed happily still half asleep.</p><p>"I missed you."  Jack mumbled quietly.</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué aussi."  The Reaper said.  His voice was thick with sleep and he let out a small cough.  He groaned and sniffled.</p><p>"Sick?"  The winter spirit asked pulling back.</p><p>"Je vais bien."  Matthew mumbled.</p><p>"What?"  Jack asked confused.  </p><p>"Oh, ah, I'm alright."  The Canadian said realizing he wasn't speaking English.  "It's just a cold."</p><p>"Yeah, but it could get worse."  The Guardian said sitting up and pulling Matthew up with him.  The Reaper groaned wanting to lay down.  "Come on, lets go see Lizzy."</p><p>"Jack, I'm okay really."  The Canadian groaned as the winter spirit stood up and tried to pull him up with him.  "I just wanna sleep."  He whined.</p><p>"A sick Birdie isn't a happy Birdie."  Jack sighed kissing his forehead.  "Medicine can help it go away quicker."</p><p>"Ugh, fine."  Matthew groaned knowing his boyfriend wouldn't give up.  He stood up and stretched as Kumakuro did the same.  The bear took up his normal position at the Canadian's side.  Jack took his other hand as they started to walk.</p><p>The trio knew the medical wing all too well.  Matthew had been in and out of it very often.  He was always being dragged there by Jack or North, sometimes even Kumakuro, for the smallest of scratches.  He knew they all worried about him, but it was a bit annoying.  He'd been hurt countless times and knew whether he needed help or not.</p><p>The Reaper leaned into his boyfriend's side as they walked.  He was still tired and bleary.  He really wanted to just cuddle with Jack, sleep and maybe have something to eat.  He knew he should eat, but he wasn't really hungry.  He guessed it was probably from the cold.</p><p>The pair found Lizzy, the yeti doctor, fairly quickly.  She did a quick check over and gave him some cough medicine.  She explained how much to take since it was for yetis.  Matthew nodded listening carefully.  He had learned the yeti’s language over his time staying at the pole, but he wasn't able to speak it though.  He smiled and thanked her.  She patted his back and told him it wasn't a problem before leaving.</p><p>"Let’s go get some food."  Jack said helping him off the bed.  The Canadian groaned.</p><p>"I want to sleep."  Matthew whined and the Guardian laughed quietly.  He swept him off his feet and carried him along.  Kumakuro trotted after them.  "I'm not hungry."</p><p>"A full belly makes it easier to sleep."  The winter spirit hummed.  "I gotta take care of my Birdie!”</p><p>The Guardian laughed lightly and kissed him.  The Reaper flushed bright red and hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.  He still wasn’t one for pda and was easily embarrassed.  Jack loved to make him flustered.</p><p>“Hello Jack.”  North said as he carried him into the kitchen.  “Oh, Matthew!  I didn’t realize you were back.”</p><p>“I got back and went to bed.”  The Reaper said as Jack set him at the island.  He hopped up next to him.</p><p>“You must be hungry then.”  North said.  Matthew could hear the older Guardian stirring something.  “I’m making stew, would you like some?”</p><p>“Yes please.”  The Canadian hummed.  Now that he had a smell of the food, he was hungry.  </p><p>North asked Jack if he’d like some before serving both of them.  Matthew hummed happily eating the stew.  Kumakuro whined and pawed at his leg wanting some.  He smiled and found a chunk of meat to give him.  The bear still wanted more and North gave him his own bowl.  He finished his own before wandering off.</p><p>“Bed time?”  Jack asked as they finished eating.  </p><p>The Canadian nodded and stood up.  He grabbed his bowl and found Kumakuro’s before putting them in the dishwasher.  The pair thanked North before leaving the kitchen.  Matthew took Jack’s hand as they walked.  He took him in a different direction then their bedroom.  He wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to feel the wind.  The Guardian almost immediately knew where they were going.</p><p>The couple made their way to the upper levels of the pole and opened one of the huge windows.  They climbed out on the roof and easily found a snow drift.  Matthew flopped down with a sigh as Jack laid down next to him.  He snuggled closer to his boyfriend and sighed closing his eyes.  The winter spirit hummed quietly as he covered them with a wing.</p><p>“Birdie?  Your wings are shiny.”  Jack commented.</p><p>“Oh?”  Matthew asked through a yawn.  “I haven’t had time to preen lately.”</p><p>“No, they look really shiny.  Like metallic.” The Guardian said.  He felt him run a hand along his feathers.  He hissed and pulled back.  Matthew could smell blood and looked up.  “They’re sharp too!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>AN:  Currently watching a documentary about Chernobyl.  Idk why, but it is so fascinating to me. </p><p>“They’re sharp too!”  Jack said worriedly.  Matthew moved his wing and felt it too.  The feathers easily cut his finger.  His eyebrows furrowed.  “Are you okay?  Do they hurt?”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t mention it.”  The Reaper said reassuringly.  He folded his wings behind his back.  He sighed and relaxed back into Jack’s side.  He wasn’t worried about his wings.  He was too tired to bother, he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>“Mattie, what if it’s a bad thing?”  The Guardian asked worriedly.  The Canadian just shrugged.  “Let’s go see Death.”</p><p>“Later.”  Matthew said through a yawn.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  “Just let me sleep.”</p><p>“You sleep, I’ll carry you there.”  Jack said.  He shifted to stand up, but the Reaper whined and held him down.  He couldn’t get up since he was bigger and stronger than him.  </p><p>“Nooo.”  He whined snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest.  The winter spirit sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Birdie, please.”  Jack said.  Matthew knew without looking he was giving him puppy dog eyes.  “Just encase.  It won’t take long and I’ll carry you.  You can sleep on the way.  I won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“Fine.”  The Canadian grumbled.</p><p>The winter spirit pressed a kiss on to his forehead.  He stood up with him in his arms.  Matthew wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and rested his head on his chest.  It was nice to feel the wind in his hair.  He sighed and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep for the flight.</p><p>Jack pressed a gentle kiss on to his temple waking him.  The Reaper was confused at first, but remembered after a moment.  His boyfriend set him down as he knocked at the door.  Matthew could here footsteps before the door opened.  </p><p>“Matthew?”  Death asked seeing the pair.  He hadn’t been expecting them.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah.”  The Reaper said through a yawn.  Death invited them in and the pair followed him into the study.  “Just my wings are weird.”</p><p>Matthew unfolded one wing and showed him.  The man reached out and ran his fingers over the flats of the feathers.  He could hear him tut in confusion.  </p><p>“Do they hurt?  Are they heavier?”  Death asked curiously.  </p><p>“No, they feel the same, but they’re hard and sharp.”  The Canadian explained.  Jack put an arm around his waist and he leaned into him.  He was still half asleep.</p><p>“I don’t know why they’re like that.”  Death said.  “It is most likely nothing, but I’d still like to look into it.  I will speak with Tsar.  In the meantime, I’d like you to stay here.”</p><p>“Okay.  Can we borrow a bed?”  Matthew asked through another yawn.</p><p>“Of course.”  The man replied.  </p><p>The Reaper took Jack’s hand and pulled him along.  He lead him to one of Death’s spare bedrooms.  He flopped down on the bed and pulled his boyfriend down with him.  Jack hummed quietly and curled around him.  He played with his hair as he started to fall asleep.  It didn’t take long for the exhaustion to take over.</p><p>——-❄️ “Self expression is a vital part of understanding life, and enjoying it to the full.”❄️——-</p><p>Hours later, Matthew finally woke up.  He could see Jack sitting up and playing with his hair.  He smiled down at the Canadian seeing he was awake.</p><p>“Morning, Birdie.”  The Guardian hummed leaning down to kiss his forehead.  “Give me a second.  Gotta undo the braids.”</p><p>The Reaper smiled happily as he played with his hair.  He loved the feeling and almost fell back asleep again.  Jack brushed his fingers through his hair.  He smiled noticing it was more wavy than usual from the braids.</p><p>“I guess we should go see if Death found anything out.”  Matthew said.  His voice was deep with sleep.  The winter spirit nodded and helped him sit up.  He took his hand as they left the room.  The Canadian could hear Death humming quietly in his library.  The pair walked into the room and the man closed his book.</p><p>“Good morning.”  Jack greeted.</p><p>“It’s midnight.”  Death said.</p><p>“Still technically morning.”  Matthew shrugged.  “Did you find anything out?”</p><p>“Yes.”  The man said.  He gestured for the pair to follow.  He lead them into the living room and gestured for them to sit.</p><p>Matthew could tell Jack was nervous by how cold he was.  Death walked over to a shelf and picked something off of it.  He walked over and handed it to him.  The Reaper wasn’t able to tell what it was by the fuzzy blob he saw.  He carefully felt along the object and quickly realized it was a sword in a sheath.</p><p>“Well, happy birthday.  You’re five hundred.”  Death said.  </p><p>“Really?”  The Canadian was a bit surprised.  He never really kept track of his age.</p><p>“Yes, your feathers turn that way when you hit five hundred.  They’re to show age and status.  You should be able to switch them back, but I’m not sure how.”  Death explained.  “You are an ‘Angel if Death’ now.  You’re still a reaper, but a slightly upgraded one.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”  Jack asked.</p><p>“Nothing has changed physically.”  Death said and Matthew nodded.  “An Angel of Death only has one main difference.  That is the blade you are holding and the responsibility that comes with it.”</p><p>“And that is?”  Matthew asked.  He was already pretty busy as it is.  He didn’t really want to have anything else on his plate.</p><p>“You’ll be given a name of a spirit by Tsar and you are to kill them.”  Death explained.  Both of their eyes widened in shock.  “That blade can only be used by an Angel of Death.  It will change to what ever weapon you want.  It is the only thing that can cause wounds on spirits that won’t heal.  It’s the only thing that can kill a spirit.”</p><p>Jack was stunned to silence.  Matthew was as well, but he had so many questions.  He couldn’t put them together into a sentence and ask them.  He felt along the sheath of the blade again.  He put the blade away.</p><p>“Will it happen often?”  The winter spirit asked speaking up.</p><p>“No, I doubt it.”  Death said shaking his head.  “I’m sorry, this is out of my hands.  It was something Tsar and I agreed on when the first Reaper was created.  I never expected one to make it to five hundred.”</p><p>“What happens if I don’t kill them?”  The Reaper asked.  He didn’t like spirits, but he didn’t want to kill most of them.  There were a few exceptions.  “What happens if I kill one and I wasn’t given their name?”</p><p>“If you don’t kill them, you’ll be turn back to whatever you were before you became a reaper with no memories.”  Death shook his head.  “I don’t know what the consequences of killing without a name.  I wouldn’t recommend it.”</p><p>The Canadian nodded.  He didn’t really intend to kill.  He looked Jack’s way.  He couldn’t really see his facial expression, but he knew by the temperature he was still nervous.  He wondered what he thought about his new job.  He didn’t want him to think any differently about him.  He was a bit nervous he would.  </p><p>“Okay.”  Matthew said simply.  </p><p>Death just nodded and stood up.  The pair did as well.  He lead them to the door.  The Canadian thanked him while Jack stayed quiet.  The pair flew quietly back to the pole.  Neither one of them spoke a word the whole flight.  Matthew was tense and nervous.  He wanted to know what the Guardian was thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>The pair landed together on top of the roof of the pole.  Matthew folded his wings behind his back.  He frowned at the scraping sound they made.  Jack was at his side and had his hands in his pockets.  The Canadian still hadn’t said anything to him.  He was nervous to even look at him really.  He was tense and wanted to get away.</p><p>“Birdie?”  The Guardian asked from his side.  Matthew didn’t hear him, he was too deep in his worries.  Jack stood in front of him and reached out cupping his face.  The Reaper jumped in surprise as he was pulled out of his thoughts.  “Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”  Matthew said automatically.  The winter spirit’s hands traced along his jaw before brushing his hood down.</p><p>“Are you okay?”  Jack asked.  </p><p>“Yeah.”  The Reaper sighed.  He knew the Guardian wasn’t buying it.  </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”  The winter spirit asked.  </p><p>“It’s nothing.”  Matthew sighed and looked away.  Jack pulled him into a hug.  He didn’t react to the hug.</p><p>“Its clearly something.  You’re more quiet than usual.”  The Guardian said.  The Canadian hugged him back and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  Jack pressed a kiss into his hair.  “Death said it won’t happen often.”</p><p>“That’s not it.”  Matthew muttered.  He knew he should tell his boyfriend his worries.  He still found it hard to open up to people.  He didn’t like being vulnerable.</p><p>“Then what is it?”  Jack asked pulling back to look at him.  He knew he couldn’t really see him well.  “Just talk to me, Mattie.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to think any differently about me.”  The Canadian sighed looking down.  “I’m going to have to kill spirits now.  It’s a terrible, horrible, thing.  I won’t mind doing the job though.  I just don’t want you to be scared of me.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could be scared of you.”  The winter spirit said kissing his nose.  “I won’t think differently of you.  Death said it was something Manny wanted.  You’re just being used like a tool.  If I should be scared of anyone, it should be Manny.”</p><p>The Guardian hugged Matthew tightly.  He knew the Reaper was prone to putting himself down and thinking the worst of people.  He was easily able to tell his mood, but Jack never knew what he was thinking about.  It always took a bit of coaxing for him to speak his mind.  He was always there to counter his negative thoughts.</p><p>Matthew sighed and relaxed at his touch.  Most of his worries were gone at his boyfriend’s words.  He was still nervous about telling North.  He didn’t want to and wasn’t planning on telling him or any of the other Guardians.</p><p>“I trust you more than anyone.”  Jack said pressing a kiss into his hair.  “I love you, Birdie.  That won’t ever change.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  The Canadian said pulling back.  He kissed his boyfriend’s jaw.  “I love you too.”</p><p>The pair stood quietly for a while.  Matthew’s stomach rumbled loudly and Jack laughed.  “Let’s go get some food.”  The winter spirit said taking his hand.  </p><p>The Reaper hummed and nodded.  They climbed through the rafters and dropped down into the workshop.  North saw them and waved.  The pair went over to him.</p><p>“Where did you two go?”  The older Guardian asked.  </p><p>Matthew heard claws clicking as Kumakuro noticed he was back.  The bear immediately hugged him.  He laughed lightly and hugged him back.  Kumakuro dropped back down to all fours and leaned against his leg.</p><p>“Just went to see Death because of my wings.”  The Canadian explained patting Kumakuro.  “Apparently I’m five hundred.”</p><p>“Really?!”  North asked.  Matthew nodded.  “Happy birthday!”  The Guardian said loudly.  “We should celebrate!”</p><p>“Thanks North, but that’s okay.”  The Reaper said quickly with a small smile.  “There’s no need.”</p><p>“Five hundred is a big milestone!  We have to have a party, a cake and everyone here!”  The Guardian of wonder bounced. </p><p>“North, really.  I don’t need that.”  Matthew said scratching the back of his neck.  “I don’t like attention on me.  I’d just hide.”</p><p>“Oh, but you’ll love it!”  North tried to convince him.  “At least let me make you a cake!”</p><p>“Fine.  A cake, just a cake.”  The Reaper reluctantly agreed.  The Russian clapped excitedly as Jack laughed.  “Not a big one either.”  He warned.</p><p>“No promises on that, Matthew.”  North hummed.  The Canadian sighed.  Kumakuro left his side to go back to the older Guardian’s.  He knew the Russian was more likely to give him food than the Reaper.</p><p>“Let’s go get snacks!”  Jack said eagerly pulling on his sweater.  Matthew smiled gently and nodded.  He took his hand as they started to walk.  Once he was sure they were out of earshot the winter spirit spoke again.  “Are you going to tell the Guardians?”</p><p>“No.”  The Reaper said quickly shaking his head.  “They don’t need to know.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Jack said.  “I won’t say anything either.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Matthew sighed.  </p><p>The winter spirit kissed his jaw.  The Canadian hummed and pushed his boyfriend up against the wall.  They were in a long quiet hallway alone.  He kissed his neck as his hands snuck under his sweater.  Jack laughed and squirmed at his touch.  His stomach was always a bit ticklish.  Matthew smiled taking in his scent as he kissed his way to his mouth.  The Guardian always smelled like fresh snow and pine needles.  Since the Reaper hadn’t been able to see with his eyes, he’d noticed a lot more small things about Jack.  </p><p>“Birdie!”  The winter spirit laughed around the kisses.  Matthew laughed as well rubbing their noses together.  “I thought you were hungry.”</p><p>“I am, but you’re too cute.”  The Reaper hummed nuzzling into his hair.  Jack’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.  “Thank you.”  He sighed.</p><p>“For what?”  The winter spirit asked confused.</p><p>“I don’t know.  Just everything I guess.”  Matthew said.  Jack’s hands gently cupped his face and he leaned in kissing him.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me.”  The Guardian hummed feeling how nice and warm the Canadian was.  “I’m just happy you let me be apart of you’re life.  So, thank you.”</p><p>“Are we going to be having a thank you off?”  Matthew asked with a small laugh.  Jack snorted and rubbed their noses together again.</p><p>“We’d be here forever.”  The winter spirit said resting his head on the Reaper’s shoulder.  </p><p>Matthew hummed and easily picked up the smaller Guardian like a toddler.  Jack wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders.  He let the Canadian carry him towards the kitchen.  He loved letting his boyfriend carry him around and cuddle him.  He liked feeling small.</p><p>“Do you want some pancakes?”  Matthew asked setting Jack down on the counter next to the stove.  </p><p>“Yes!”  The winter spirit said nodding and bouncing eagerly.  He could see the Reaper smile.  He loved that Matthew always had his hood down at the pole.  He loved watching him and seeing his face instead of hiding it in shadow.  “You’re so beautiful, Matthew.”</p><p>The Canadian looked his way and Jack met his violet eyes.  He knew he couldn’t see him well, but smiled brightly anyways.  Matthew rolled his eyes and went to find a pan.  </p><p>The Guardian watched him closely.  He knew the Reaper was able to find stuff himself, he was proud and always astonished by what he was able to do.  There were a few times when Matthew wasn’t home, he’d close his eyes and try to do things blind.  He could hardly do anything without walking into things or knocking stuff over.  He admired the Canadian’s strength.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>A few weeks later...</p><p>Matthew hummed quietly to himself as him and Kumakuro walked.  He was feeling for shadows, but mostly let the bear lead him.  He guided him towards their room.  Jack was off causing storms and he had a lull of souls.  He wanted to catch up on some rest.</p><p>The Canadian flopped on the bed and patted for Kumakuro to get up with him.  The bear hopped up and laid down on top of Matthew’s chest.  He groaned at the weight, but laughed.  Kumakuro rubbed his wet nose on his chin wanting pets.  He yawned sleepily and ran his fingers through his fur.  He closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>——-❄️”You'll forgive me if I've grown tired of waiting for humanity to wake up.”❄️——-</p><p>The Reaper woke a few hours later.  He felt relaxed with Kumakuro’s head still on his chest.  He was a bit sad that Jack wasn’t back yet, but didn’t mind the quiet.      The Canadian retreated back into his mind to look over the difficult cases he had set aside.  He spent about an hour sorting through cases before his mind wandered.</p><p>It wandered to Pitch.  He let out a quiet growl.  Kumakuro shifted slightly and he pet him.  He was angry at the Nightmare King for blinding him.  Every time he thought about him, his temper flared.  It had been a few years since the forest.  He hadn’t seen him at all.  Pitch hadn’t attacked or stole more souls in that time.</p><p>The Reaper hadn’t gotten the souls back he stole earlier yet.  He tried to avoid spirits, but they still found him and fought.  He was easily able to put them down even mostly blind.  He sighed and decided to sit up.  He thought it was time to finally go get those souls back.</p><p>Kumakuro whined when he sat up.  Matthew played with his ears until the bear swatted at him and turned away.  He laughed lightly and stood up.  He quietly closed the door behind himself as he walked.  He pulled his hood up and hummed feeling the cold as he got closer to the door.</p><p>The Reaper smiled as he stepped outside.  The cold wind blew and tugged at his hood and ruffling his feathers.  He sometimes wished he could understand wind like Jack could.  He had finally figured out how to change his feathers.  They changed to metallic when he felt threatened, but he was able to do it at will as well.</p><p>Matthew spread his wings and started to fly.  He followed his instincts to the souls.  He easily found the entrance to Pitch’s lair.  It had move since the last time he’d attacked him.  He dropped down and felt for the shadows.</p><p>“Well hello there, darling.”  Pitch hummed from behind him.  The Canadian already knew he was there before he spoke.  “Long time, no see.  I was almost beginning to miss you.”</p><p>“I definitely can’t say I missed you at all.”  The Reaper said turning to Pitch’s voice.  He heard him laugh as nightmares surrounded him.  “I’m sure you already know why I’m here.”</p><p>“Of course I do!”  The Nightmare King purred.  Matthew could see his gold eyes glowing in the darkness.  “I’ll give them back for a kiss.”</p><p>“I’m good, I’ll just fight you.”  The Canadian snapped drawing his old blade.  He hadn’t had a chance to use his new one yet.  He thought about testing it out today, but decided against it.  </p><p>Matthew heard nightmares stomping towards him and snarled.  His wings swapped to metallic as he covered his sides with them.  He spun and slashed through the mares with his dagger.  He could hear lighter footsteps rushing towards him.  He raised his dagger to stop Pitch’s scythe just in time.  </p><p>The man growled and stepped back slicing at him again.  Matthew jumped back, but didn’t quite get out of the way.  The scythe cut into his side.  He grunted ignoring the pain.  He heard Pitch moving to swing again and raised his wings to block it.</p><p>The Reaper easily pushed the blade to the side and punched the Nightmare King in the stomach.  He heard him grunt and he smirked.  He moved one wing and slashed at Pitch with it.  He knew he made contact feeling the resistance.  He heard the man growl and step back.</p><p>“That’s new.”  The spirit of darkness commented.  Matthew smiled sweetly from under his hood.  “I hate it.”</p><p>“Good.”  The Canadian said.  He stepped forward advancing.  He heard more mares and covered his sides with his wings again.  The Nightmare King disappeared into a shadow.  He caught a glint of light reflecting off a mare’s sand.  He picked it up with his magic and threw it at the other mares he heard.</p><p>Matthew listened for Pitch.  He couldn’t see much in the dark cave.  He relied on his hearing and the shadows.  He felt a new shadow appear and knew the spirit of darkness had created one.  He caught the man between two force fields.</p><p>“After all the times we’ve fought you’d think you’d see that coming by now.”  The Reaper commented stepping towards Pitch.  He heard him huff in annoyance.  “Souls please.”</p><p>“Why do you need them back now?  You haven’t worried about them in how many years?”  Pitch asked.  He could hear a smile in his voice.  Matthew didn’t bother answering.  He just started to slowly increase the pressure on the man.  “What would you do if you crushed me and I didn’t give the souls back?”</p><p>“I’d go looking for the fearlings myself.  If I don’t find them by the time you heal, I’d just crush you again.”  The Canadian purred with a smirk.  He tilted his head enough so Pitch could see his expression.  “I’ve got all the time in the world.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t want to be away from your precious Frost for long.”  The Nightmare King grumbled.  Matthew knew Pitch was right about that, but he didn’t care.  “Maybe Bunny would finally get through to him.”</p><p>The Reaper knew Pitch was trying to make him angry.  He wondered why especially in his current position.  He smiled and very slowly started to increase the pressure.  He could hear the man grunt and squirm.  Matthew knew how much pressure to apply before his rib cage would break.  He kept it just on the cusp of breaking and tapped his foot waiting for Pitch to surrender.</p><p>“Fine!”  The man snapped still trying to push back against the force fields.  He groaned at the pain as he brought the fearlings forward.  The Reaper hummed and waved the souls away.  He dropped Pitch and stepped away.  “What, no thank you?”</p><p>Matthew laughed lightly stepping through a shadow outside.  He quickly checked his cut and groaned.  It wasn’t bad, but he already knew North or Jack would be dragging him to the doctors.  He sighed and flew towards home.  He landed and just went to the doctor himself.  </p><p>Lizzy was a bit surprised to see him without one of the two Guardians dragging him there.  She just shrugged and told him to sit up on the examination table.  He lifted his shirt for her and she grumbled.  Lizzy got out her supplies and started to patch him up.  The Canadian thanked her once she was done.  She pat his back and sent him on his way.</p><p>As soon as he was out of the medical wing, he felt a cold breeze and smiled.  He spotted a blue blob flying at him.  Jack landed next to him and kissed his cheek.  Matthew blushed deeply and smiled.</p><p>“Hello, Birdie.”  The winter spirit hummed.  “Wanna go for a bath with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>AN:  There isn’t any NSFW in this.  Well, there’s nudity, but it’s not described.</p><p>“Hello, Birdie.”  The winter spirit hummed.  “Wanna go for a bath with me?”</p><p>“Sure.”  Matthew said with a smile.</p><p>Jack bounced excitedly taking his hand.  The pair started to walk through the pole to their room.  The Guardian started to talk about children he had met today.  The Canadian was happy to hear that more and more kids were seeing him.  He was happy that his boyfriend was happy.  He loved hearing him talk.</p><p>They made it to their room and Jack grabbed new clothes.  Matthew just grabbed a new hoodie and followed the winter spirit into the connected bathroom.  The Canadian went and ran the water in the tub for Jack.  He set it as cold as he could before finding the bubbles and pouring some in.</p><p>“Coming in?”  The winter spirit asked settling in the water.  He let out a long sigh.</p><p>“Not this time.”  Matthew said sitting on the floor next to the tub.  He pulled off his hoodie since his boyfriend tended to splash him.  Jack had his arms on the edges of the tub.  The Reaper reached out taking his hand kissing the back of it.  The Guardian sighed and smiled.</p><p>The winter spirit didn’t really like taking baths, he was scared of the water.  He had told Matthew why along time ago.  He didn’t mind being there with him to ease the fear.  They used to bathe in lakes and rivers before they moved in with North.</p><p>The Reaper would normally just stick close by and not actually go into the water with him.  He didn’t like to get his wings wet unless he had to.  His feathers weren’t waterproof and they took forever to dry.  He couldn’t fly easily if they were wet and heavy.  It was easier now with metallic feathers that wouldn’t absorb water.  He was a bit hesitant, he didn’t want to hurt the winter spirit.</p><p>“What did you do today?”  Jack asked.  He knew he was trying to keep his mind off the water.</p><p>“Not much.  Caught up on sleep and went and got the souls back.”  Matthew shrugged.  </p><p>“You fought Pitch?”  The Guardian asked surprised.  He nodded.  He quickly looked him over for injuries.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just one small cut.”  The Canadian said shifting to show him.  He reached down and carefully traced the stitches.  “He didn’t put up much of a fight.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like him.”  Jack mumbled and Matthew shrugged.  He leaned forward and rested his chin on the edge of the tub.  He tried to make out the details of his boyfriend’s face.  “How are your eyes?”</p><p>“Alright, I guess.”  The Canadian sighed.  “Everything is still blurry and I can’t make out details.  They’re getting better though.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.”  The winter spirit hummed leaning over and kissing his forehead.  Matthew smiled gently.  “You’re so cute.  I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”  The Canadian said kissing Jack.  He pulled back and sighed.  “How do my eyes look?”</p><p>“The same as they used to.”  Jack said reassuringly.  He reached out and traced the almost faded burn scars on his face.  “Still beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  The Reaper smiled.  “Want me to do your hair?”</p><p>“Yes, please!”  The Guardian said excitedly.  </p><p>Matthew shifted and Jack handed him the shampoo bottle.  He carefully wet his boyfriend’s hair before lathering the shampoo.  Jack was falling asleep at his touch.  He smiled gently noticing him leaning back into his touch.  He pressed a kiss into his temple careful to avoid the soap.  The winter spirit blinked awake as a frosty blush spread across his face.  </p><p>“Sorry.”  Jack mumbled sleepily.  </p><p>The Reaper just smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek.  He finished washing his hair and the winter spirit sighed.  He washed himself before getting out to dry off.  The Guardian wasn’t one to stay in the water long.  He shook his hair out and got water all over.  Matthew laughed and tried to avoid it.  Jack still managed to get water on him.  The Canadian sighed and stole the towel from his boyfriend had to wipe the water off himself.  The winter spirit squeaked in surprise and stole it back.</p><p>“Birdie!”  Jack yelped.  Matthew laughed and put his sweater on.  The Guardian huffed and dried off before getting dressed.  He followed him out to their room and draped himself over Matthew who was putting clothes away.  “Let’s go to the window.”</p><p>The Canadian hummed and nodded.  The winter spirit took his hand and they started to walk.  He briefly thought about where Kumakuro was.  He was probably bugging North or chasing elves.  He laughed at the thought.  Jack looked over hearing his laugh and smiled kissing his cheek.</p><p>The pair made it to the window bench.  Matthew set down and opened his arms for his boyfriend.  The Guardian hummed and crawled into his lap wrapping his arms around his neck.  The Reaper smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack’s hips before encasing them in his wings.</p><p>Matthew sighed contently nuzzling into his boyfriend’s hair.  He loved cuddling and just being there with him.  Jack shared the same feelings.  He took every chance he got to be with him.  He always wanted to be there for the Reaper.</p><p>“Will you sing for me?  Please Mattie?”  The winter spirit asked pressing a kiss to his jaw.  He was using his small whiny voice and giving him puppy dog eyes.  He knew how well they worked on his boyfriend.  “Pwease?”</p><p>“Alright.”  Matthew sighed.  It was hard for him to say no to Jack.  He picked a song and started to sing.  “In my eyes, indisposed.  In disguises no one knows.  Hides the face, lies the snake.  The sun in my disgrace.  Boiling heat, summer stench ‘neath the black the sky looks dead.  Call my name through the cream and I'll hear you scream again.  Black hole sun won't you come and wash away the rain?  Black hole sun, won't you come, won't you come.”</p><p>Jack smiled listening to him.  He pressed more kisses to his neck and jaw.  The Reaper smiled at the touch as he sang.</p><p>“Stuttering, cold and damp.  Steal the warm wind tired friend.  Times are gone for honest men and sometimes far too long for snakes.  In my shoes, a walking sleep and my youth I pray to keep.  Heaven sent hell away.  No one sings like you anymore.”  Matthew sang.  He sang until he finished the song.  Jack was smiling brightly nuzzling into the crook of his neck.</p><p>“You should sing more often and for more people.”  The winter spirit said.  </p><p>“I’d rather keep my voice for just you.”  The Canadian said running his fingers through Jack’s hair.  “Or for stopping spirits from attacking me.”</p><p>The Guardian smiled and kissed him.  Matthew let out a small yawn after they broke apart.  He rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s and sighed.  Jack moved his hands down and slipped them under his sweater feeling the muscles.  He was humming the song Matthew sang earlier quietly as they started to fall asleep.  The Reaper sighed contently.  He couldn’t imagine a better place to be.</p><p>AN: song is ‘Black Hole Sun’ by SoundGarden, but I like the Post Modern Jukebox version better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p><p>“Awww, look how cute!”</p><p>“We should let them sleep.”</p><p>“Mate, I didn’t run all the way here to ‘let them sleep.’”</p><p>Matthew woke to voices.  They were whispering, but he could hear them clear as day.  His arms tightened instinctively around Jack.  The winter spirit woke and snuggled into his chest with a sigh.  </p><p>“They’re awake.”  Bunny grumbled loudly.  Jack heard him this time and peaked out from behind the Reaper’s wing.  He gave the Guardian of hope a dirty look before turning over and settling again in Matthew’s arms.  “Let’s go Frostbite, meeting time.”</p><p>The Reaper could see his boyfriend’s face turn into a scowl at the nickname, he knew he hated it.  He moved his wings and Jack groaned.  He sighed and very slowly climbed out of the Canadian’s lap.  The Guardian leaned back down and kissed his nose.  Matthew blushed and Jack laughed lightly.  He pressed another kiss to his forehead taking his hands and guiding him up.  He swept him off his feet as he yelped.</p><p>“Jack!”  Matthew complained.  He grumbled and crossed his arms with a small smile.</p><p>“Alright, I got all I need.”  The winter spirit smiled brightly carrying him over to the Guardians.  “Let’s get this meeting started!”</p><p>“Alright!”  North said with a gentle smile.</p><p>Tooth squealed while Bunny let out a sound that was almost a growl.  Jack just smirked as he passed him.  He carried him out to where the Guardians normally met.  The winter spirit set Matthew down on the love seat before sitting and cuddling into his side.  The Reaper heard claws clicking and smiled as Kumakuro nudged his knee.  He pet the bear and he started to practically purr.  </p><p>Matthew sighed as Jack’s arms wrapped around his middle.  He put an arm around the winter spirit’s shoulders.  He wasn’t listening to what the Guardians were discussing.  He didn’t really care that much.  It was mostly gossip about other spirits.  He knew Pitch wasn’t gaining power or stealing souls.  None of them had brought up him becoming a Guardian again.  He was happy they hadn’t, it was still a no.</p><p>“And there is a very important meeting coming up.”  North said catching his attention.  “It only happens once every thousand years.  All spirits are required to go.”</p><p>“What if I just don’t?”  Jack asked narrowing his eyes.  </p><p>“Well then, Mother Nature would send someone after you.  They’d drag you there.”  Tooth explained.  The winter spirit let out a long groan.  Matthew smiled.  He wasn’t a spirit and he really didn’t want to go.</p><p>“You’ll probably have to go too, Matthew.”  The Guardian of wonder said getting his attention.  “I remember a reaper being there last time.”</p><p>“Hopefully not.”  The Canadian grumbled.  “I’ll ask Death if I remember.”</p><p>“Thought you’d get away with it, eh?”  Jack teased poking his side.  Matthew just rolled his eyes, but smiled.</p><p>“I was hoping.”  The Reaper admitted.  “I hate spirits.”</p><p>“And they hate you.”  Bunny grumbled under his breath.  It was quiet enough so only Matthew’s sensitive ears could hear.  “Couldn’t imagine why.”</p><p>The Canadian sighed in annoyance rolling his eyes.  Jack noticed and looked up at him.  He looked down and gave him a reassuring smile.  The Guardian stretched up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  </p><p>“Wanna go to a movie?”  Jack asked hopefully.  “And get ice cream or pancakes after?”</p><p>“J'aimerais bien.”  Matthew hummed and his boyfriend bounced excitedly.   </p><p>The winter spirit stood up and offered him his hand.  He took it and Jack pulled him up into a kiss.  The Reaper blushed knowing the other Guardians were watching.  He could hear Bunny grumble and growl quietly.</p><p>“Bye, guys!”  Jack called pulling him along.  Matthew sighed pulling his hood up.  Kumakuro trotted after them, but got distracted by elves.  The couple laughed watching them.</p><p>——-❄️”You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.”❄️——-</p><p>“Checkmate.”  Death hummed sitting back and crossing his arms.  </p><p>“I’m getting rusty.”  Matthew sighed.  “To be fair, I can’t exactly see the pieces well.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything, but you moved your knight as a bishop.”  The man said with a small laugh.  The Canadian laughed as well leaning back.  “Anyways, you’re workload will be less the next few weeks.”</p><p>“That’s good.”  The Reaper sighed.  He remembered what North had said.  “Oh, North mentioned a meeting thing that happens every thousand years.  Do I have to go?”</p><p>“Meeting?”  Death asked confused.  He thought for a moment before remembering.  “Oh!  Yes, I need a representative there since I cannot go.”  He said and Matthew groaned.  He stood up and waved for the Reaper to follow.  He lead him into his room to his closet.  He dug for a moment before finding what he was looking for.  “And you need to wear this.”</p><p>“Lovely.”  The Canadian said taking the clothes.  He held them up to look at it.  It looked like the standard Grim Reaper robe he used to wear, but with gold trim and detailing around the edges.</p><p>“You also have an extra responsibility during this gathering.”  Death said gaining his attention.  “You’ll be the peace keeper.  Only your magic will work during this time.  Do what ever you have to keep the spirits from fighting.”</p><p>“It keeps getting better.”  The Canadian groaned sarcastically.  He noticed the man smile and try to hide it.</p><p>“Any names yet?”  Death asked as they walked back to the living room.</p><p>“No.”  Matthew sighed.  The man sighed in relief as well.</p><p>“That’s good.”  Death said and he nodded.  He lead him towards the door.  “Be careful.”</p><p>“I know.”  The Reaper said reassuringly.  He spread his wings and flew for the pole.    He kept the clothes under his arm.  He was not excited that he had to go to the meeting.</p><p>Matthew landed on the roof of the pole and pushed in through one of the windows.  A yeti looked up from what they were working on and garbled a hello.  He smiled and said hello back before going to find Kumakuro or Jack.  He spotted a black blob waddling his way.  The bear stood up and hugged him.  He laughed and hugged him back.  </p><p>“Kuma!”  The Canadian smiled hearing Jack’s voice.  “That’s my Birdie.”  He whined.</p><p>The Reaper hummed as the Guardian hugged them.  Kumakuro wasn’t happy and pushed away from Jack with a growl.  The winter spirit laughed lightly and hugged his boyfriend possessively.  Matthew just rolled his eyes and hugged back.  Kumakuro sat on his feet with a huff.</p><p>“What’cha got there?”  Jack asked noticing the robe draped over his arm.</p><p>“Uniform.”  The Reaper sighed.  “Unfortunately I do have to go to this meeting thing.”</p><p>“At least I’ll be there too.”  The Guardian hummed kissing his cheek.  Matthew smiled gently.  “We can suffer together.”  He smirked.  “Or we could sneak off to a broom closet or something.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d love to, but I also have to keep the peace during the meeting.”  The Canadian explained.  “Apparently only my magic will work during the meeting.”</p><p>“You have to fight?”  Jack asked nervously.</p><p>“No, not unless the spirits do.”  Matthew said reassuringly.  The Guardian sighed in relief.  Kumakuro got off of the Reaper’s feet as they started to walk.  “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good fight.”</p><p>“Hopefully you won’t ever have to fight again.”  The winter spirit mumbled.</p><p>“Knowing me and knowing other spirits, that’s highly unlikely.”  The Reaper hummed pressing a kiss into his hair.  “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p><p>The Reaper hummed quietly to himself as he preened.  He was sitting on the roof of the pole.  Jack was laying in front of him with his head in his lap.  He was staring up at him as he moved through the rows of feathers.  He knew his boyfriend was wanting attention, but he just got off a wave and needed to preen.</p><p>“Birdie!”  The Guardian whined.  Matthew paused looking down at him.  “Pay attention to me!”</p><p>“Jack.”  The Canadian sighed.  “I will as soon as I finish preening.”</p><p>“Pwease, I missed you.”  The winter spirit whined.  He didn’t even look back down to him, he knew Jack was giving him puppy dog eyes.  </p><p>“Just wait.”  Matthew said patiently.  “This won’t take long.”</p><p>The Guardian huffed and pouted.  He crossed his arms as the Reaper continued to preen.  He fidgeted for a few minutes before reaching up and tracing his jaw.  The Canadian smiled gently at his touch.  He kept moving through his rows of feathers cleaning and realigning them.</p><p>Suddenly, he was being pinned to the snow covered roof.  It took him a second to realize it was Jack.  The winter spirit kissed him heatedly as his hands slipped under his shirt.  Matthew was surprised, but he knew his boyfriend had really missed him.  He wrapped his legs around the Guardian’s hips and swapped their positions.</p><p>Jack yelped in surprise.  The Reaper pinned his arms above his head with one hand.  The Guardian’s powers were strong, but he physically wasn’t.  He squirmed underneath Matthew trying to get the upper hand, but couldn’t.  The Canadian smirked as he used his unoccupied hand to finish preening.  Jack gave up trying to get out from under him and huffed again.</p><p>Matthew ignored his boyfriend until he was done preening.  Once he was done, he let Jack’s hands go.  The Guardian smiled mischievously and slipped his hands under his sweater.  He felt along the Reaper’s stomach as he leaned down.  The Canadian kissed him roughly hands tangling in his hair.  </p><p>“You’re very impatient.”  Matthew said before kissing him again.  He bit his lip asking for entrance and Jack immediately let him in.  He didn’t even fight for dominance, he just let the Canadian explore his mouth.  They broke apart for breath.  “Je t’aime.”</p><p>“I love you too!”  Jack gasped as the Reaper started kissing and sucking his way down his neck to his chest.  “Ah Birdie!”</p><p>——-❄️”If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything.”❄️——-</p><p>Matthew grumbled pulling his hood up.  Today was the day of the meeting.  North had dragged Jack away to finish fitting his formal clothes.  He had put his own uniform, the Reaper didn’t mind it.  The robe was exactly like the old robe he used to wear, but more fitted.</p><p>Kumakuro poked his thigh with his nose pulling him out of his thoughts.  The Canadian smiled and pet him.  He put his hand on his shoulder as they started to walk.  He let his mind wander as the bear guided him.  Voices caught his attention and he sighed.  He could hear Bunny and North talking about Jack’s outfit.</p><p>“Birdie!”  The winter spirit called spotting him.  He flew over reluctant to get away from the older arguing Guardians.  Matthew tried to looking him up and down, but still couldn’t exactly see what he was wearing.</p><p>“Wait, you’re wearing shoes?”  The Canadian asked surprised.</p><p>“Unfortunately.”  Jack grumbled.  “Apparently, it’s not ‘proper’ to not wear shoes.”</p><p>“I have never seen you wear shoes.  I don’t like it.”  Matthew said and the winter spirit laughed.</p><p>“Trust me, these are coming off ASAP.”  The Guardian smiled brightly.  He looked the Canadian up and down.  “Nice dress.  It matches your feathers.”</p><p>“It’s a robe, but thanks.”  The Reaper shrugged and smiled.</p><p>Jack leaned in and kissed his jaw.  “You’ve also got a hickey on your neck.” He whispered.  Matthew blushed and immediately covered his neck with his hand.  Kumakuro leaned into his side sensing his embarrassment.  “Ready for this?”</p><p>“Nope.”  The Canadian hummed popping the p.  “Where are Sandy and Tooth?”</p><p>“They’ll be here any minute.”  North said hearing his question as he came over.  “You’re traveling with us, da?”</p><p>“Uhh.”  Matthew hesitated.  He wouldn’t mind going with the Guardians, but he didn’t want other spirits to judge them because of him.  He didn’t want them to think they were like him in any way.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re coming with us.”  Jack answered for him.  He took the Reaper’s hand and smiled.  He turned hearing wings and spotted the blur of feathers known as Tooth.  She fluttered over and greeted them as Sandy finally floated in.</p><p>“Lets go!”  North said starting towards the sleigh.  </p><p>The winter spirit hummed walking with the Canadian’s hand in his.  He never ridden in the sleigh before, but he wasn’t scared to.  He noticed Bunny’s fear right away.  He was arguing with North about taking his tunnels.  The Guardian of wonder wasn’t having any of it.  He just picked up the pooka by the scruff and pulled him into the sleigh.  Matthew snickered quietly to himself and he heard Jack snort at the sight.</p><p>The flight was quick, especially with one of the snow globes.  He’d been to Mother Nature’s gardens a few times and could never get over how pretty they were.  He knew all of the oldest most influential spirits.  He’d met them while at Death’s when they visited him.</p><p>“Hello, Guardians.”  Mother Nature greeted spotting them.  The Guardians nodded in her direction as they went in.  She smiled noticing Matthew trailing behind them.  “And hello Reaper.”</p><p>“Miss Nature.”  The Canadian greeted respectfully.</p><p>“You know of your responsibility here?  Death told you, correct?”  Mother Nature asked and he nodded.  “Good.  Oh, and take your hood down.  No hoods allowed here.”</p><p>The Reaper just groaned and pulled his hood down.  He carefully stepped into Mother Nature’s gardens.  Jack was waiting for him and took his hand.  Matthew relaxed slightly noticing there weren’t many spirits there yet.  They went over and leaned against a wall.  More spirits started to show up and gather.</p><p>The Canadian listened to their conversations.  It was mostly awkward small talk.  The spirits were used to fighting each other, that talking was hard.  Matthew noticed the conversations had shifted to him.  He didn’t really care what they said about him and tuned out.  He spotted a few of the older influential spirits and they nodded in his direction.</p><p>“Come, Jack!”  North said putting a hand on the youngest Guardians shoulders.  “Lets go meet some spirits.”</p><p>“North, I don’t-“ Jack yelped as he was pulled away from the wall.  The Canadian laughed lightly crossing his arms with a smile.  He knew he was probably giving him a pleading look, but he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“Hello, darling.”  Matthew grumbled noticing Pitch was at his side.  He didn’t really feel like talking to him at all.  “Great day for a nice stiff drink, eh?”</p><p>The Reaper huffed and rolled his eyes trying to ignore the man.  The spirit of darkness laughed quietly leaning against the wall next to him.  Matthew kept a close ear on the spirits listening for any fighting or aggression.  He heard steps and looked up seeing Jack.  He was glaring at Pitch as he put his arm around the Canadian’s waist.  The Nightmare King smirked and pushed off the wall walking away.  The pair sighed in unison relaxing at each other’s side.</p><p>Matthew looked up hearing scuffling.  He growled hearing two spirits yelling at each other.  He felt for shadows and saw a punch being thrown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight</p><p>Matthew growled hearing the spirits fight.  He knew he could just sing to stop them, but it had been a while since he’d had a good fight.  He noticed the spirits were just punching each other; their powers wouldn’t work.  He pulled his blade stepping forward half hoping they’d notice and break of their fight.  They didn’t and he moved closer.  </p><p>“Matthew?”  North asked seeing him step past.  He noticed the two fighting spirits, male and female, and remembered what the Reaper had mentioned earlier.</p><p>The pair of spirits noticed him advancing, but didn’t stop fighting each other.  The Canadian’s eyes glowed dimly as he made a force field to trip the spirits.  The both fell into heaps on the floor.  The pair looked at each other before looking at him.  He smiled wickedly as the two spirits started towards him.</p><p>Matthew’s wings turned metallic as the pair rushed at him.  He side stepped around one while he grabbed the other by the hair.  He stabbed the girl in the neck dropping her.  She didn’t make a move to get up; she didn’t move at all.  He turned to the other spirit who was taking steps back.  Other spirits started moving to the man’s side.  The Reaper was ready to take them on as well.</p><p>A hand was place on his shoulder and the spirits backed down.  “Thank you, Reaper.”  Mother Nature said from his side.  He relaxed and put his dagger away.  </p><p>The Canadian glared at the spirits before stepping back towards Jack.  Mother Nature cleared her throat to get all the spirits attention.  She started to speak about balance and life.  The Reaper wasn’t really paying attention.  Jack was busy checking him over for any cuts or wounds.  </p><p>“I’m okay.” Matthew said quietly reassuring the Guardian.  “They didn’t even touch me.”</p><p>“I know.”  Jack sighed leaning into his side.  “Why didn’t you just sing?”</p><p>“Old habits die hard.”  The Canadian shrugged.  “I can’t help myself.”</p><p>The winter spirit shook his head.  The pair started to listen to Mother Nature as she spoke.  She invited a few of the older spirits to speak as well.  Everyone listened respectfully.  Matthew was still keeping most of his attention on the other spirits.  The female spirit that had attacked him was still on the ground.  She hadn’t moved at all.</p><p>The meeting finally ended and spirits started to leave.  Mother Nature had come over and asked for him to stay until everyone left.  He didn't want to, but agreed.  He gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and told him to go with the Guardians.  He reluctantly agreed and went over to North.</p><p>“Thank you, Matthew.”  Mother Nature said after the last few spirits left.  The only one who was left was the female spirit.</p><p>“Who is she?”  The Canadian asked gesturing to the spirit on the ground.  “I don’t think I’ve had the ‘pleasure’ of meeting her before.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what her name is.  She’s the spirit of hate.  I’ve heard she’s not well liked among spirits.  I don’t know what Manny was thinking.”  The woman said and the Reaper laughed dryly.  “I’ll have to get her out of here.  She can’t stay.  I don’t want her here.”</p><p>“I’ll drop her through a shadow to a forest.”  Matthew shrugged.  “Less work for you.”</p><p>“Alright.”  Mother Nature smiled.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”  The Canadian shrugged and walked over to the spirit that was still on the floor.  He dropped her through a shadow the gardens trees were making.  He stepped through after her and stretched his wings.</p><p>‘Reaper.’  Matthew jumped in surprise as a voice echoed in his head.  It took him a second to realize it was Mim.  ‘Megan Drake.’</p><p>“I don’t know who that is.”  The Canadian said looking up to the sky.  He could see the moon shining bright high in the sky.  “Got a description or something?”</p><p>‘She’s right next to you.’  The moon said.</p><p>“Oh.”    Matthew mumbled.  “Her.”</p><p>The Reaper looked down at the spirit and sighed.  He shrugged and pulled his blade.  He swapped it to a sword and stepped over her body.  He didn’t feel like having to crouch to kill her.  He quickly just stabbed the sword through her chest and twisted.  The spirit of hate didn’t even wake or move.  He pulled her soul and his sword from her body.  She probably didn’t feel any pain.  The Canadian didn’t really care if she did.  He looked over her life as a spirit and judged her soul.  </p><p>Matthew sighed and swapped the sword back to a dagger.  He put it away and spread his wings to fly to the pole.  He hummed happily feeling the air grow colder.  He landed on the roof and climbed in one of the windows.   He perched in the rafters for a few minutes before flying down into the work shop.  He wondered where Jack was.  He guessed he had to go make a storm.</p><p>The Canadian started to walk towards their room.  Part way there, he heard claws clicking in a familiar pattern.  He paused waiting for Kumakuro to catch up.  The bear nudged his thigh and he pet his head.  The pair started to walk together.  He let his mind wander until they made it to the bedroom.  He changed back into his normal clothes with a sigh.</p><p>Kumakuro grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along.  Matthew let him pull him along, but the bear seemed to just want to go for a walk.  He didn’t really mind.  He relaxed and put his hand on Kumakuro’s shoulders.  He hummed quietly to himself as the pair walked.  The bear guided him to the library.  He wondered if Jack was there, but he wasn’t.</p><p>Matthew walked over to the braille section North had picked a book.  His eyes weren’t good enough to read yet.  He picked a book and settled on the couch.  Kumakuro hopped up and laid at his feet.  He was so concentrated on his book he didn’t notice the air grow cold.  He jumped in surprise as a gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek.</p><p>“Hi Birdie.”  Jack hummed in his ear.  He moved his hair and pressed another kiss behind it.  Matthew relaxed and smiled.  “Already changed?  You looked good in that robe.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  The Reaper hummed closing his book and setting it aside.  “This is comfier.  You’ve already changed too.”</p><p>“North wasn’t too happy when I threw the shoes over the side of the sleigh.”  The Guardian said and Matthew snorted.  He smiled down at him.  </p><p>The Canadian opened his arms and Jack crawled into them.  He hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  The winter spirit snuggled into his chest trying to stifle a yawn.  He smiled gently pressing a kiss into Jack’s hair.</p><p>“You’re so cute.”  Matthew said kissing his nose.  The winter spirit smiled and burst into a yawn.  “Tired?”</p><p>“You’re so warm and comfy.”  The Guardian mumbled sleepily.  “You’re a good matt-ress.”  He smirked as the Canadian groaned.  He laughed seeing his expression.  Jack burst into another yawn.  “Sorry, definitely gonna fall asleep on you.”</p><p>“I probably will too.”  The Canadian hummed nuzzling into Jack’s hair.  The pair sighed contently in unison and laughed lightly.  Kumakuro looked up at the sound before curling back up again.  It didn’t take long for them to both fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p><p>Matthew sighed putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.  He was in a city in Canada just walking down a random street.  He sometimes liked being among people even know they couldn’t see him.  He found their everyday life and conversations pretty interesting.  </p><p>The Reaper grumbled to himself quickly turning to walk down another street.  He felt like he was being watched.  He’d had the feeling for the better part of the last few months.  He hadn’t managed to catch a glimpse, but he still couldn’t exactly see.  He wasn’t worried about being stalked.  It was probably just a summer spirit or something.  He hadn’t mentioned it to Jack yet.</p><p>Matthew’s wings bristled feeling like the person was getting closer.  He moved his hand into his coat pocket fingers curling around the hilt of his dagger.  He was ready for a fight, he was always ready.  He felt for shadows hoping to find something to help him know who was close.  He found one and sighed relaxing.</p><p>“Hi, Birdie!”  Jack greeted loudly landing next to him.  He immediately pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.  “What’cha doing?”</p><p>“Just walking around.”  Matthew smiled.  The Guardian put an arm around his waist and they started to walk again.  “Snow coming soon?”</p><p>“Yeah!  They’ll be a foot here by tomorrow.”  The winter spirit said happily.  The Canadian smiled gently.  “I don’t have to be anywhere for the rest of the day, luckily.”</p><p>“Hmmm, wanna go get dinner then see a movie?”  The Reaper asked.  He could feel his boyfriend bounce excitedly.</p><p>“Yes!”  Jack hummed.  “I flew past a place earlier that smelled good.  Could go there?”</p><p>“Sure.”  Matthew agreed.  The Guardian took his hand and the wind pulled him<br/>into the sky.  He felt the feeling of being watched disappear as they flew.</p><p>——-❄️”A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.”❄️——-</p><p>A few months later... </p><p>The Reaper hummed to himself fingers moving through his feathers.  He was sitting in the highest branches of a tree in BC preening.  He knew he was still being watched.  He had caught a glimpse of his stalker a month ago.  He was surprised it was Bunny, but at the same time, he really wasn’t.</p><p>Images flashed across his mind and he sighed.  He stood up on the branch before jumping off.  He followed his instincts to the soul.  He landed in the alley by the body.  He walked over and crouched down next to it.  He pulled the soul forward and listened closely to their story.  He promised the soul to be harsh on the ones who had killed them.</p><p>Matthew wasn’t paying attention and something slammed into his side.  He hit the alley wall hard.  He was disoriented and confused.  He pushed himself up, but a foot was put on his back shoving him down.  He immediately knew who it was by scent.</p><p>The Reaper let out a low warning growl.  He only received a harsh kick in the ribs as a reply.  He could feel some of his ribs crack or break.  He had had enough and decided to fight back against Bunny.  He was in pain, but he was pissed.  The Guardian kicked him again roughly.  He made a force field and threw the pooka back.  He quickly stood up and pulled his dagger.  He was very tempted to use his new weapon.</p><p>“You’d be better off dead.”  Bunny growled charging at him.  </p><p>Matthew hopped out of the way and dropped into a shadow.  He jumped back out and slashed at the rabbit.  He knew he made contact by the resistance against his blade.  The Canadian didn’t see the punch coming.  It hit his nose easily breaking it.  He stumbled back holding his nose with a scowl.  He quickly hopped and slashed at Bunny again.  He didn’t want to let him get the upper hand.  He decided to be overly aggressive.</p><p>The Reaper snarled ignoring the pain in his chest charging at the Guardian.  He felt for shadows watching Bunny’s movements.  He moved quickly cutting him easily.  The pooka was trying to fight back, but he was overwhelmed by the Canadian.  He cried out in pain as his ears were sliced.  He wasn’t holding back at all.</p><p>Matthew smiled seeing Bunny fall to the ground.  He was clearly exhausted and passed out from blood loss.  He had really done a number on him.  The Guardian wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while.  It would take him a long time to heal even with his quick healing.</p><p>The Canadian groaned holding his chest.  The pain of the broken ribs finally shining through as his anger disappeared.  Every breath he took hurt.  He realized his nose was still bleeding too.  He felt for shadows and stepped through the nearest one to the pole.  He was still trying to get his nose to stop bleeding as he walked.  He heard claws getting close to him and let out an instinctual warning growl.  He quickly realized it was just Kumakuro as the bear growled back at him.</p><p>Matthew didn’t protest when he lightly bit his sleeve and started to drag him along to the medical wing.  The bear left him as soon as they found Lizzy.  He was a bit dizzy and disoriented from the pain in his ribs.  Lizzy had to help him walk to the treatment room.  She had to help him up on to the bed too.  The yeti gave him a towel to help his bleeding nose instead of his sleeve.</p><p>“Birdie!”  Jack called flying to his side.  The Reaper looked up and gave him a pained smile.  North wasn’t too far behind with Kumakuro.  “Are you okay?  What happened?”</p><p>“I’m fine, just a few bruises.”  Matthew lied reassuringly.  Lizzy grumbled grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to see his chest.  He knew the winter spirit was looking at him.  “Okay, maybe a few broken ribs.”</p><p>Lizzy quickly corrected him.  She told him seven were broken and at least three were cracked.  North translated for Jack since the Canadian understood.  The yeti asked his pain level and he told her six.  The other three were a bit surprised; he had never said anything higher than four.</p><p>“Who did this?  What happened, Matthew?”  North asked getting his attention.  </p><p>The Reaper bit his lip.  He hated Bunny, but he didn’t want him to lose his friends.  He didn’t want to be the one to come in between them.  After all the horrible things the pooka had said and done to him, he still hesitated.</p><p>“Bunny.”  Matthew said simply after a moment of thought.</p><p>“What?!”  Jack snapped angrily.  The temperature in the room dropped.  The Canadian knew he was about to go track the other Guardian down.  He quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hood as he moved.</p><p>“Leave it.”  The Reaper sighed.  He moved the cloth from his nose because it finally stopped bleeding.  “Trust me, Bunny won’t be going anywhere for a while.”</p><p>“But-“ Jack said looking down at him.  Matthew just shook his head and he sighed.  “Okay.”</p><p>“I never thought Bunny would do something like this.”  North mumbled shaking his head.  “He will not get off easy.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’d say we’re pretty even.”  The Canadian shrugged.  He winced holding his chest.  “Just leave it.”</p><p>“Alright.”  North sighed shaking his head.  He knew Matthew didn’t like being the centre of attention.  The older Guardian was still angry, but respected the Canadian’s wishes.</p><p>Lizzy finished checking him over and handed him a bottle of pain medication.  He read the label and quickly handed it back.  The yeti garbled insisting, but he shook his head.  She just sighed and shrugged handing him a bottle of ibuprofen instead.  She reminded him to try to breathe normally or risk a chest infection.  </p><p>The Canadian nodded and stood up.  He held his chest as Jack jumped to his side.  He was very careful to touch him not wanting to hurt him more as they walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten</p><p>“Are you okay?”  Jack asked Matthew as he watched him shift.  He had a pained expression on his face.  It had only been a few days and his ribs were still healing.</p><p>The pair were currently laying in bed together.  The Reaper had just gotten back from helping a few souls and Jack was there waiting for him.  He was ready to hopefully get some sleep and cuddle.  He was still exhausted and bleary.  His chest was on fire from the amount of flying he had done.</p><p>“Yeah, just a little sore.”  The Canadian lied sighing and laying back down into the bed next to him.  He shifted to be closer to his boyfriend.  He wrapped his arms around the winter spirit’s waist pulling him to his chest.  Jack hummed happily as he pressed light kisses to the back of his neck.  “I’m okay, don’t worry.  It’s not that bad I can deal with it.”</p><p>“It’s hard not to worry.”  The Guardian sighed lowering his body temperature.  He noticed the cold seemed to help with his boyfriend’s pain.  Matthew was always hugging or being draped over Jack.  He was happy to help him even if he was to stubborn to actually ask for it.  “Why don’t you ask Lizzy for something stronger?  She wanted to give you some before, but you didn’t take it.”</p><p>“It was morphine tablets.”  The Reaper grumbled shifting nervously.</p><p>“So?  Its stronger right?  You wouldn’t feel the pain, so it’s good.”  Jack said confused.  “I don’t like seeing you in pain.”</p><p>“Morphine is very addictive.”  Matthew said quietly.  “I don’t want to touch it at all.  I don’t want to risk getting addicted to something again.  I don’t want to go back down that road again.”</p><p>“Oh.”  The Guardian said carefully turning over in his arms.  He looked up at the Reaper.  “I didn’t know it was like that.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  The Canadian sighed nuzzling into Jack’s hair.  “I can deal with the pain if it means not risking that.”</p><p>“You’re so awesome, Birdie.”  The winter spirit smiled kissing his jaw.  “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”  Matthew hummed.  Jack always made it easy to ignore the pain.  “I want to be better for you.  I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I think you deserve much better than me.”  Jack smiled into his chest.  He pressed more gentle kisses to is collarbone.  </p><p>The Canadian smiled and shook his head.  The winter spirit tucked his head under Matthew’s chin and pressed his body to his.  He tangled their legs together as he closed his eyes.  Jack was humming quietly to fill the silence.  His hands snuck under the back of his boyfriend’s sweater.  He was lightly drawing patterns on the Reaper’s back.  He easily fell asleep under the Guardian’s gentle touch.</p><p>——-❄️”To live is the rarest thing in the world.  Most people exist, that is all.”❄️——</p><p>A week later...</p><p>Matthew groaned holding his chest.  He’d had broken, bruises and cracked ribs countless time before, but he’d never had this much trouble and pain.  He was exhausted on top of the constant ache.  </p><p>It was hard for him to sleep or rest.  It was hard for him to do just about anything.  Breathing hurt, walking hurt, flying hurt, everything he did hurt.  Any time Jack was around he’d be hugging him.  The Guardian didn’t seem to mind all the affection.  He knew the cold he emitted helped dull the constant ache.</p><p>The Reaper shifted trying to get more comfortable.  He moved his wing in front of himself and started to preen.  It kept his mind away from the ache.  After awhile, he heard footsteps and looked up.  He smiled seeing Jack.  He couldn’t make out the details of his face, but he knew by the colours it was him.  He walked over and sat down next to him hugging him.  The Canadian sighed as he snuggled into his side.  He nuzzled into his hair taking in his scent.  Jack always smelled like fresh snow and pine needles.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go.”  The Guardian whined.  Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes.  “It’s so boring.”</p><p>“It’s a meeting.  They’re predisposed to being boring.”  The Canadian laughed.  He had to stop himself since it hurt.  “I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“I don’t think you ever offered to go with me before.”  Jack smiled.  “I’m always dragging you to them.”</p><p>“I’ll probably just nap on you.”  Matthew shrugged.</p><p>“That’s okay, you need it.”  The winter spirit said tracing the curve of his jaw.  He smiled and stretched up to kiss him.  The Reaper smiled happily into it wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  </p><p>“Guess we better get going.”  Matthew said after they broke apart.  “Don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  Jack sighed standing up.  He offered the Reaper a hand and he took it.</p><p>The Guardian pulled him up into a kiss.  He laughed lightly after they broke apart.  Matthew took his hand as they started to walk.  As they got closer to the meeting hall, he could hear Bunny.  He let a quiet growl slip out.  Jack didn’t notice the Guardian of hope until they were there.  He immediately glared at him as the temperature in the room dropped.</p><p>Matthew noticed that Bunny was still healing.  He was able to make out a few cuts that were still scabbed and his ears were still regrowing.  He smirked seeing his handiwork.  Tooth and Sandy didn’t ask or bring up the other Guardian’s injuries.  The winter spirit glared at him as well.  He really wanted to hurt the rabbit, but it looked like the Canadian had already done a good job.  North was being cold towards the rabbit too.  Bunny didn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>Jack guided him over to one of the couches.  The pair sat down and the winter spirit hugged him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  Matthew sighed relaxing into his side.  He brought his legs up on to the couch and laid out.  The Guardians started to talk and he tuned out.  Normally, he wouldn’t be cuddling with Jack in front of all the other Guardians, but he was too tired to care.  The others spoke quietly when they noticed he was about to fall asleep, except Bunny.</p><p>The Canadian was about to fall asleep when Kumakuro jumped up on to the couch next to him.  He smiled sleepily as the bear curled up behind his legs.  He relaxed again into Jack’s side closing his eyes.</p><p>“Sleep, Birdie.”  The Guardian of fun said quietly.  He pressed a kiss to his forehead.  </p><p>Matthew smiled sleepily and nodded.  He sighed contently and closed his eyes again.  He pulled up his hood to block out the little bit of light that was bugging him.  The ache in his chest was mostly gone with Jack’s cold.  </p><p>The Reaper was relaxed and about to fall asleep when he felt Kumakuro shift and growl at his feet.  He didn’t think anything of it guessing an elf was bothering the bear.  Then he felt a shadow shift and Kumakuro growled again.  He opened his eyes looking towards the source of movement.</p><p>“Matthew?”  Jack asked noticing him shift and glare towards a shadow.  Kumakuro had hopped off the couch and growled again at the same shadow.  The bear stood protectively in front of the pair.</p><p>“Stupid bear.”  Bunny grumbled glaring over at the Reaper and Kumakuro.  “Just as stupid as-“</p><p>“You, Bunnymund?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p><p>“You, Bunnymund?”  Pitch asked stepping out of the shadow he was hiding in.  The Guardians were up and ready to fight in an instant.  It took Matthew a little longer to rise and pull his dagger.  The spirit of darkness seemed to notice and smirk.</p><p>“What do you want Pitch?”  North asked drawing his swords.</p><p>The King of Nightmares didn’t answer.  He smirked and waved his hand to bring forward a hoard of nightmares.  The mares immediately rushed forward.  The Guardians quickly started to defend against the creatures.  </p><p>Matthew growled wings turning metallic.  He turned slashing through one of the mares that was trying to sneak up on him.  He felt a shadow shift and quickly turned to block Pitch’s scythe.  He pushed him back before making a force field in between them.  The pain in his ribs was making him slower to react.  His chest was on fire.  He was already exhausted from the day.</p><p>“Matthew!”  Jack called flying towards him.  A wall of mares blocked him from getting him.  Pitch singled him out and separated him from the Guardians.</p><p>The Reaper ignored the call focusing on the spirit of darkness in front of him.  The man rushed at him breaking through the force field.  Matthew brought his wings forward to block his swing.  He retaliated and slashed at his arms.  He managed to cut one before Pitch pulled away.  He moved forward again and attacked.  The Nightmare king blocked him pushing him back and off balance.</p><p>Pitch smirked bringing more mares forward.  They charged at him and he quickly put up a force field to block them.  A few disintegrated on impact, but others went around it.  He easily slashed through them with his blade.  The Reaper was distracted and didn’t notice the Nightmare King until he slammed into his side.  The force sent him flying.  He landed in a heap with a cry of pain.  His dagger flew from his hand.</p><p>“You’re slow today.”  Pitch commented with a sly smile standing over him.  He laughed lightly.  “What’s wrong, darling?  Got a thorn in your side?”</p><p>Matthew was still reeling from the pain in his ribs.  It was hard to breathe and focus.  He quickly rolled onto his feet feeling for his dagger in the shadows.  He found it and used his magic to bring it to him.  He stood in a defensive stance one arm holding his chest.  He could hear Jack and the other Guardians calling and trying to get to him, but the mares were blocking them.  He heard Kumakuro growl and snarl trying to swipe his way to his friend.</p><p>“You’re what?  Five hundred now?”  Pitch asked as they circled each other.  Matthew raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.  “Don’t you think it’s time to let someone else take your job?”</p><p>“What are you getting at?”  The Reaper grumbled.  He was worn out and tired.  </p><p>“I’m telling you to die.  I’m going to kill you.”  The Nightmare King hummed innocently.  “With you gone, Jack would be devastated and most of the Guardians too.  I’d have all the souls, fearlings, I wanted!  I’d win.”</p><p>“They’d never let you win.”  Matthew said simply.  “My death would probably do nothing, but motivate them.”</p><p>“Let’s test that out then, eh?”  Pitch asked imitating his accent.  He smirked and charged forward.  </p><p>The Canadian tried to catch him between two force fields, but he was too quick.  Pitch slashed at him with his scythe and managed to land a small cut on his upper arm.  Matthew growled and brought his wings forward to use as a shield.  Pitch tried to strike him, but he’d block it and swipe at him with his sharp wings.  He managed to land a few hits, but the spirit of darkness was healing quickly while he was tiring out.</p><p>Matthew was a bit scared.  Pitch normally didn’t fight to actually hurt him.  He fought to tire him out and make him run, not that that worked often.  The man had hit and cut him multiple times already.  He was fighting through the pain of his ribs and new cuts.  He was fighting for his life.  He knew he could slip into a shadow and leave, but he wouldn’t leave Jack and the Guardians to fight the Nightmares.</p><p>The Nightmare King laughed as he pushed him back.  The Canadian was having trouble keeping up with him.  He could still hear Jack yelling and trying to get to him.  The hoard of mares was constantly blocking his path.  The Reaper was distracted and almost didn’t notice Pitch had changed his scythe to a sword.  He barely managed to block his strike.</p><p>“Just give up already.”  The spirit of darkness growled pushing him back.</p><p>Matthew didn’t have the strength left to push back against him.  Pitch pushed him before stepping back and away.  The Canadian stumbled, but caught himself taking up a defensive stance.  He couldn’t see the boomerang that was flying towards him.  He yelped in surprise as he was suddenly hit in the back of the knees by it.  He landed hard on his back with a pained grunt.  The breath was knocked out of him and he was struggling to get it back through the pain in his ribs.</p><p>Pitch immediately jumped and pinned him to the ground.  The Reaper struggled to push him off.  He tried to disappear through a shadow, but the man held him there.  He laughed and grabbed his dagger from his hand.  He could see him smile wickedly before stabbing him in the chest.  Matthew cried out weakly as the Nightmare King twisted the dagger.  He roughly pulled the dagger from him and was about to stab him again, but never got the chance.</p><p>The Canadian didn’t know where he went, but tried to roll onto his stomach and stand.  He squeezed his eyes shut trying to move.  He couldn’t even get on to his stomach.  He could hear the battle still going on around him.  He felt someone’s hands on him and let out a weak growl.  He opened his eyes seeing a panicked Jack leaning over him.  He could see a dome of ice over them.</p><p>“Matthew!”  The Guardian said pulling his hoodie off and putting pressure on the wound.  Matthew smiled weakly closing his eyes.  He was exhausted and wanted to sleep.  He could smell a lot of blood.  “Keep your eyes open, please Birdie.”</p><p>“I’m tired.”  The Canadian mumbled, but tried to do what he asked.  He reached out and found the Guardian’s face.  Jack put one hand over his and turned to kiss his palm.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”  The winter spirit said and Matthew smiled weakly.  “You’ll be okay, I promise.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that.”  The Reaper slurred.  It was getting harder and harder for him to stay awake.  He couldn’t feel the pain in his chest any more, he was just numb.  His hand fell away from Jack’s face.  “There’s always another life.”</p><p>The Guardian leaned down and gently kissed him keeping pressure on the wound.  Matthew smiled into it eyes slowly closing.  He couldn’t keep them open.  He couldn’t stay awake any longer.  He felt Jack pull back.  </p><p>“Birdie, keep your eyes open.”  The Guardian said quickly noticing they’d closed again.  The Canadian tried to do what he was asked, but couldn’t.  “Matthew please!”  Jack pleaded.  He could barely hear his voice now.  “I love you, I need you.  I can’t lose you!”</p><p>The Reaper tried to fight and stay awake, but he couldn’t.  He’d never been afraid of death, but he wanted to stay for Jack.  He was fading fast, but he tried to hang on a little longer.  He was quickly loosing the fight and slipping away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve</p><p>“Jack?!”  North called confused spinning around.  </p><p>The Russian had heard a cry before all the nightmares and Pitch suddenly disappeared.  He did a quick head count seeing all the other Guardians were fine.  He spotted a case of ice and rushed over.  He could barely see the outline of someone inside.  He used his sword to chip away at the ice.  Tooth and Sandy flew over to help him.</p><p>A piece cracked and fell away.   Jack jumped and looked up at him with a panicked face.  North could see the fear un his eyes.  He quickly noticed Matthew and his own face mirrored the youngest Guardian’s fear.  The Russian called over his shoulder to his yetis.  They immediately came running over as he picked up Jack.</p><p>“North!  Let me go!”  The winter spirit yelled squirming and trying to get back to Matthew.  The yetis were there and blocked his view.  “I need to-“</p><p>“Jack, let the yetis work.”  North said calmly.  He didn’t want to show the young Guardian his fear.  “They can help him.”</p><p>“But...” Jack trailed off looking over towards where the Canadian was.  “He’s-“</p><p>“Let the yetis see what they can do.”  The Russian said setting Jack down as the yetis rushed Matthew away.  “Stay here for a while.  The yetis will need space to work.”</p><p>The Guardian of fun hesitantly nodded and watched North follow after the yetis.  He wanted to follow them, but couldn’t bring himself too.  Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and said something.  He didn’t hear it, he was too dazed.</p><p>“Jack?”  Tooth finally broke through to him.  He looked over to her.  “I know it’s hard, but the yetis will patch him up and he’ll be fine in a few days.”</p><p>“No, Tooth...”  The winter spirit started.  He forgot the other Guardians didn’t know about Matthew’s immortality.  Anger suddenly bubbled up and he quickly turned to Bunny.  “This is your fault!”</p><p>“What are you on about, Frostbite?”  The rabbit asked innocently.  The temperature in the room dropped below zero.</p><p>“You attacked him a few weeks ago!  He wouldn’t be tired or hurting if you didn’t!” Jack yelled.  Tooth and Sandy decided to stay out of the other two Guardians way.  Frost was spreading from under the winter spirits feet.  “Then, you trip him with your boomerangs now!  What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mate.”  Bunny shrugged shaking his head.</p><p>The Guardian of fun scowled and glared at the rabbit.  They’d never see him this angry before.  “You shouldn’t be a Guardian, you’re a terrible person.  I hate you.  I don’t want to see you ever again; I don’t want to be in the same room as you.  You’re dead to me.”  Jack growled.</p><p>Kumakuro whined and nudged his side pulling him out of his anger.  He sighed and turned quickly walking away.  The bear caught up with him and lightly bit his sleeve.  He started to pull him along.  The winter spirit wasn’t sure where he was leading him, but let him.  After a few minutes they were in the medical wing.  Jack spotted North and rushed over trying to get into the room he was blocking.</p><p>“Jack, hold on.”  The Russian said stopping him.  “The yetis need time to work.  They can’t have any distractions.”</p><p>“Is he?”  The Guardian asked not wanting to finish the sentence.  Kumakuro whined from his side looking up at the older Guardian.</p><p>“He’s alive right now.”  North said.  Jack sighed and felt like he could cry.  “His heart has stopped twice, but the yetis brought him back.  He’s not in good shape, but they’re trying.  Matthew’s hanging on.”</p><p>“What can I do?”  The winter spirit asked desperately.</p><p>“Nothing right now.”  North said.  He put a hand on his shoulder.  “I’ll let you know when the yetis are done.”</p><p>“Okay, Thank you North.”  Jack said as the older Guardian stepped back into the room and closed the door behind himself.  Kumakuro nudged his thigh and looked up at him.</p><p>The winter spirit turned and slid down the wall next to the door.  He didn’t want to go far from the room.  The bear curled up next to him and put his head in his lap.  He sighed shakily and pet Kumakuro’s ears.  He asked the wind to bring them his and Matthew’s big fluffy blanket.  He just wanted something that smelled like him, maple and cedar.  He cuddled the blanket with a shaky sigh.  </p><p>Jack was terrified of losing the Reaper.  He was his best friend and he didn’t want to live without him.  When Matthew had left him all those years ago, he was devastated.  He tried to follow and find him, but the wind wouldn’t let him.  He felt lost without the Canadian.  He was the only person that could see him and was kind.  He was lonely for years.  He never really adjusted to being alone.</p><p> Kumakuro whined quietly and nudged his hand with his nose.  Jack jumped being pulled out of his thoughts.  He sighed and pet the bear reassuringly.</p><p>“He’ll be okay, Kuma.”  The Guardian mumbled.  It was more for himself than the bear.  He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  He hated waiting.  “I promise.”</p><p>The pair sat waiting for what seemed like days.  Jack tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t get his mind to settle.  The memories kept playing over and over in his mind.  He tried to figure out if there was something, he could have done to help Matthew.</p><p>“Jack?”  North asked quietly opening the door.  The winter spirit looked up at him hopefully.  Kumakuro wiggled past the Guardian into the room.  “The yetis are done, you can see him now.”</p><p>“Is he okay?”  Jack asked jumping up quickly.</p><p>“He’s stable right now.”  The older Guardian explained.  “He lost a lot of blood and fell into a coma.  We’re not sure when he’ll wake.”</p><p>“Will he wake up?”  The winter spirit asked.</p><p>“As far as the yetis can tell, yes.”  North said putting a hand in his shoulder.  “It’s up to him now.”</p><p>Jack nodded and the older Guardian let him by.  He immediately flew over to Matthew’s side.  Kumakuro was already there sitting on his back legs licking the Reaper’s hand.  He looked up at him and whined quietly looking back at his friend.  The winter spirit sighed shaking his head gently petting the bear and looked over his boyfriend.  The Canadian was very pale.  He was hooked up to a bunch of machines he had no idea what they did.  </p><p>“Here.”  North said clearing his throat.  Jack turned as he set a chair next to Matthew’s bed.  It had their blanket he left in the hall folded on the seat.</p><p>“Thank you.”  The Guardian of fun said thankfully.  He pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could before sitting and curling up with the blanket.</p><p>“Lizzy with be in every hour or two too check on him.  If you think something’s wrong, just press this button.”  The Russian explained showing him a red button on the wall.  </p><p>The younger Guardian nodded and thanked him again.  North gave him a gentle smile before leaving.  He looked back over to Matthew with sad eyes.  He reached over and took his hand.  It was cold.  He squeezed gently and frowned getting nothing in return.</p><p>“I’m here Birdie.”  Jack said leaning over and kissing his cheek gently.  He heard Kumakuro growl and whine from his feet.  “Oh, sorry.  We’re both here.”</p><p>The bear seemed to be happier with what he said.  Kumakuro sat on his back legs and rested his head on Matthew’s bed.  He kept nudging their hands with his cold nose, but the Canadian didn’t react.  He whined again looking back at Jack.</p><p>“Give it time, buddy.”  The winter spirit sighed.  “He’ll come around.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen.</p><p>Days went by slowly.  There was almost no change with Matthew.  He hadn’t moved or woken up, but the yetis assured him he was getting better.  Jack sat and watched over him.  Kumakuro was always there as well.  Both refused to leave the Reaper’s side.</p><p>North kept bringing them food.  The bear would nibble and take a few bites, but Jack wasn’t interested.  He didn’t touch anything, even when the older Guardian encouraged him to.  He didn’t want to do anything.  He just wanted his Birdie back.</p><p>Tooth and Sandy had come in to visit him.  They tried to talk with him and cheer him up, but nothing worked.  Sandy eventually got tired of seeing him sad he knocked him out.  He gave him a good dream and patted him on the head tucking the blanket around him tightly.  He could see a small smile on his face as he cuddled into the blanket.  Both Sandy and Tooth didn’t know why Matthew wasn’t awake yet, but hadn’t asked.  They knew it would be better to be told then pester.</p><p>Kumakuro lightly nibbled on his fingers pulling the winter spirit out of his thoughts.  He sighed with a small smile and pet the bear with his free hand.  His other was always holding Matthew’s.  </p><p>“How are you today, Jack?”  North asked walking into the room.  The younger Guardian just looked over and shrugged.  Lizzy was behind the Russian and went to check over the Reaper.  </p><p>“Okay, just... you know.”  The winter spirit mumbled.  </p><p>North set a plate of fruit on the table next to him.  He just looked at it and frowned.  The older Guardian sighed and shook his head seeing his reaction.  Kumakuro stood up and stole an apple slice from the plate.  North moved and set the whole platter for the bear to snack on.  He smiled and pet him.</p><p>Lizzy came over and grumbled something at the Guardians.  Jack had no idea what she was saying and looked to North for a translation.</p><p>“She says Matthew’s getting better.”  The Russian said reassuringly.  “His wounds are healing well.”</p><p>Jack gave him a small smile before looking back over to Matthew.  North pat him lightly on the back before he and Lizzy left.  </p><p>The winter spirit gently squeezed the Canadian’s hand.  “We’re still here, Birdie.  I love you, I can’t wait for you to come back to us.”</p><p>The Guardian sighed sadly when there wasn’t a response.  He curled up in the blanket in the chair next to Matthew’s bed.  He slowly started to fall asleep.</p><p>——-❄️”The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive.”❄️——-</p><p>Matthew’s eyes fluttered open.  He stared at the ceiling in confusion.  He didn’t know where he was or what happened.  The last thing he remembered was Jack and pain.  His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around.  He wasn’t able to move his head, only his eyes.  A mask was covering his mouth and was blocking a bit of his already blurry vision.</p><p>The Reaper finally recognized that he was in the pole’s medical wing.  He was able to recognize the door and scent of medicine.  His mind was sluggish and tired.  He wanted to go back to sleep, but he also wanted to see Jack.  He focused all his energy to move his head.  To his left was a window.  He turned to the right and spotted Jack.</p><p>Matthew frowned seeing how tired he looked.  Spirits didn’t need sleep to live, but it was still good for them.  They work better on sleep and well rested minds.  He knew Jack got over emotional when he didn’t sleep for a while.  The Canadian wanted to let him know he was awake and okay, but didn’t want to wake him.  He couldn’t move or make a sound anyways.</p><p>The Reaper was starting to fall back unconscious when he felt something warm and wet on his fingers.  He managed to keep his eyes open and look down.  He spotted a fuzzy black blob and knew it was Kumakuro.  He whined quietly nudging his hand with his nose.  A ghost of a smile crossed his face.  He managed to wiggle his fingers slightly to feel the bears fur.  His eyes closed as he slowly slipped back under</p><p>——-❄️”Not all those who wander are lost.”❄️——-</p><p>Jack groaned and stretched as he woke up.  He didn’t really want to be awake.  He didn’t have a reason to be awake if Matthew wasn’t.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes shifting in the chair.  He looked over to the bed and blinked.  It looked like the Reaper had moved his head.  The winter spirit bounced excitedly hoping it was a good sign.</p><p>The Guardian noticed Kumakuro nudging the Canadian’s hand and sighed.  He was about to reach out and take his hand, but gasped.  His fingers were moving slightly.  He bounced seeing the movement.  He seemed to react when the bear licked or nibbled lightly on one of the digits.</p><p>Jack reached out and took Matthew’s hand.  He squeezed his hand and squealed when he got a faint squeeze back.  He leaned down and kissed the back of the Reaper’s hand.  He looked up hoping to see his eyes open, but they weren’t.</p><p>“Hey, Birdie.”  Jack hummed squeezing his hand again.  “I’m here.  I can’t wait for you to wake up.”</p><p>The Guardian leaned down and kissed his cheek.  He swore he saw the Canadian’s eyelashes move.  He sighed happily knowing he was getting better.  Lizzy had said he was, but these were the first signs he could actually see.  He was excited and hopeful for the first time since he’d been injured.  He couldn’t wait until his boyfriend woke up.</p><p>——-❄️”Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results.”❄️——-</p><p>Matthew’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around.  He immediately recognized his surroundings.  The mask that was over his face before was gone and he felt like he had more energy.  He wiggled his fingers slightly and heard a gasp.  </p><p>“Birdie!”  He looked to his side and saw Jack.  He immediately stood up and leaned over him.  The Canadian smiled weakly.  He reached up slowly and shakily to trace the winter spirit’s jaw.  He put his hands over Matthew’s leaning into his touch.  There were tears in his eyes.  “You’re awake.”</p><p>The Reaper brushed the tears away with his thumbs.  “Don’t cry.”  His voice was thick with sleep and sounded rough.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Jack apologized.  Matthew shook his head and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was slow and gentle, he cherished every second of it.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d see you again.”  The Canadian said quietly as they broke apart.  Jack smiled and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  He hugged him tightly.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“It wasn’t you’re fault.  You don’t have to apologize.”  The Winter spirit mumbled.  He pulled back and looked down at him.  “Are you okay?  Anything hurting?”</p><p>“I’m okay.  Nothing hurts right now.”  Matthew assured him.  “I’m a bit worried that I don’t feel any pain.”</p><p>“Don’t, it's okay.”  Jack said with a small smile.  He carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  </p><p>Kumakuro whined excitedly putting his front paws up on the bed.  The Reaper stretched to pet him.  He went to sit up, but Jack shook his head putting his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“I don't think you should be getting up yet.”  The winter spirit said quickly.  Matthew groaned wanting to get out of bed.</p><p>“Jack?”  North asked as he walked into the room.  The pair looked over to him.  “Matthew!  Glad to see you awake!  How do you feel?”</p><p>“Slow and tired.”  The Canadian said.</p><p>“Any pain?”  The older Guardian asked and he shook his head.  “Good, Lizzy will be in soon to check you over.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Matthew hummed with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen</p><p>Matthew sighed as Lizzy asked him a bunch of questions.  They were simple and easy to answer, but it took him a bit to reply.  He had to translate the yeti to English before answering.  She asked him if he had any pain and he shook his head.  After she asked him questions, Lizzy checked and redressed the wound.  </p><p>“Can I get up?”  The Reaper asked.  “I want to walk around.”</p><p>Lizzy quickly shook her head and told him to give it a day.  He sighed and nodded knowing she knew best.  Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.  She told him to rest up and she’d think about it.  North and Lizzy stayed for a few minutes before they left the pair alone.  </p><p>The Reaper looked over to Jack who went back to his chair.  He patted the bed beside him and the Guardian smiled.  He slowly crawled into the bed next to him pulling their blanket along.  Matthew hummed and wrapped his arm around him as he cuddled into his side.  Kumakuro hopped up and curled up at their feet.  The winter spirit buried his face in the crook of his neck as the Canadian rested his head on top of his.</p><p>“Are you okay?”  Matthew asked gently.</p><p>“Yeah, you just really scared me.”  Jack mumbled into his neck.  The Reaper pressed his nose into his hair taking in his scent.</p><p>“Sorry.”  Matthew apologized automatically.  The Guardian laughed lightly kissing his neck.  “I’m okay, I’m not going anywhere right now.”</p><p>“You better not be!  You need to rest and I want cuddles.”  The winter spirit whined.</p><p>The Canadian smiled nuzzling into his hair.  He hummed quietly as he relaxed slightly.  Matthew’s arm was wrapped loosely around his waist.   The Guardian carefully slung his arm across his chest above the wound.  Jack was happy to finally have his boyfriend back.  He missed being in his arms and getting to talk to him.  The talking would have to wait since he could tell the Reaper was already dozing off.</p><p>“Sleep Birdie.”  Jack said kissing his collarbone.  “I love you.”</p><p>“Je t’aime aussi.”  Matthew mumbled mostly asleep.  “Bonne nuit.”</p><p>——-❄️”The reason I talk to myself is because I’m the only one whose answers I accept.”❄️——-</p><p>The next morning, Jack woke up first.  He carefully crawled out of the Canadian’s arms.  He quietly tip toed out of the room to not wake him or the sleeping bear.  He went to find Lizzy and asked if there was anything Matthew wasn’t allowed to eat.  She just shook her head and he thanked her before flying off.  </p><p>The Guardian flew to the kitchen and found all of his boyfriend’s favourite foods.  He was going to try and make pancakes, but he didn’t want to mess up North’s kitchen.  He never cooked without supervision, it was hard for him to figure out the proper heat to cook things at.</p><p>After he got what he could carry he flew back up to where Matthew was.  He set everything down quietly on the table next to him.  He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at the adorable sleeping Reaper.  He wondered for a second if he’d actually wake up.  Jack sighed shaking his head.  He leaned down and brushed some hair out of his face.  He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before kissing him properly.  </p><p>The Canadian immediately reacted to the kiss.  He smiled into it hands trying to find his face, but they were stuck under the blankets.  Jack laughed quietly as they broke apart and Matthew finally freed his hands from the covers.  He reached up cupping the winter spirit’s jaw bringing him down for another kiss.</p><p>“Morning.”  The Canadian hummed as they broke apart.</p><p>“Good morning.”  Jack smiled kissing his nose.  “How do you feel?”  </p><p>“Better than yesterday.”  Matthew mumbled.  “Still groggy.”</p><p>“I brought you some food.”  The Guardian said pressing another kiss to his forehead.  He very carefully helped him sit up before grabbing the platter of fruit and treats he brought.</p><p>“Thank you, Jackie.”  The Reaper smiled gently.  “You treat me too well.”</p><p>“Anything for my Birdie.”  Jack hummed as the Canadian started to eat.  He mostly stayed to the fruit, but did pick at a few cookies.  </p><p>Lizzy came in while they were eating.  She was happy to see that Matthew had an apatite and would eat.  She stated and talked with the pair as they ate.  North came in a few minutes later.  He was happy to see the couple sitting and talking.  He was relieved that the Canadian was healing and Jack would start to get back to his old self.  </p><p>The doctor waited until he finished eating before starting to assess him.  Matthew was quicker to answer the questions and had more energy than yesterday.  She decided he was ready to get up and move.  </p><p>The Reaper was happy he was allowed to get up.  Lizzy helped him at first with Jack hovering close by.  He was stiff and sore, but nothing he couldn’t handle.  He had gotten tired quickly and needed to rest.  The doctor was proud of the progress he was making.  He knew he’d have to build up stamina again.  He pretty much fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>——-❄️”I am good, but not an angel.  I do sin, but I am not the devil.  I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love.”❄️——-</p><p>A few days later...</p><p>“Where do you wanna go Mattie?”  Jack asked as they walked.  The Reaper was leaning into his side for support.  He still wasn’t allowed to get up and move by himself, but the winter spirit didn’t mind helping him.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”  Matthew shrugged.  He readjusted his wings.  He was just happy to be with Jack.  </p><p>The Guardian smiled and kissed his cheek.  They walked into the main workshop and watched the yetis for a while before going back to the medical wing.  The pair sat on the bed together.  Matthew decided to try and preen.  He twisted slightly to reach his wings, but it hurt.  He bit his lip and decided to wait. </p><p>“Want me to help?”  Jack asked immediately noticing the Canadian’s discomfort.  The Reaper hesitated and he kissed his cheek reassuringly.  “I don’t mind, Birdie.”</p><p>“Okay, if you want to.”  Matthew mumbled.  </p><p>The Guardian hummed and shifted to be behind him.  He paused realizing he had no idea what to do.  He’d seen the Reaper preen countless times, but still didn’t really know how to.</p><p>“Uhhhh, I don’t know what to do.”  Jack said.</p><p>“It’s not to hard.”  The Canadian said reassuringly.  “Just pick out the dirt and straighten them.  Pull out the bad ones.”</p><p>“Pull them out?  Why?  Won’t it hurt?”  The winter spirit asked worriedly as he started straightening the feathers.  Matthew wouldn’t be flying anytime soon so they didn’t need to be perfect.</p><p>“Not really, it only hurts as much as pulling a single hair out.”  The Reaper explained.  “It’s important to pull the bad ones out so new ones will grow.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Jack murmured as he felt through the feathers.  They were so soft and tickled his fingers.  He wondered how Matthew had the patience to go through all the feathers one by one.  He was a lot quicker at it too.  “How do you do this so fast?”</p><p>“What?”  The Canadian asked absentmindedly.  He barely heard the question because he was focused on his feathers.  Jack didn’t normally play with them and only occasionally pet them.  He knew his boyfriend was probably scared of messing with them.  It felt nice as he moved and aligned them.  It was relaxing.  “Oh, well I’ve done it for five hundred years.”</p><p>“How do you feel today?”  The Guardian asked pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.  Matthew smiled and hummed.</p><p>“Good.  Still a bit stiff and sore, but nothing I can’t handle.”  The Reaper sighed.  He had been healing, but he still wasn’t anywhere near top shape.  He hadn’t left the pole yet.  “Taking things day by day.”</p><p>Matthew hummed quietly as Jack kept moving through his feathers.  He loved the feeling.  It took him a while to finish the first wing, but the second was quicker.  He could tell the Guardian was being very thorough and careful.  He was paranoid about hurting him.  In the end it took him a few hours to get through all the feathers.  </p><p>“What do you normally do with these?”  Jack asked gesturing to the pile of feathers.</p><p>“I normally ask North if he wants them for anything.”  Matthew shrugged.</p><p>“We can do that tomorrow.”  The winter spirit said taking a pillow case off one of the pillows and brushing the feathers in.  “Right now, I want more cuddles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen</p><p>After a few weeks, Matthew was finally healed.  He’d gotten back to his job a few days ago and visited Death.  The man had practically hugged him to death again.  He had been so relived to see him.  He knew he scared Jack, but he had really terrified Death.  Them man felt all his pain and know they’d lost him twice.  He wished he had come to visit him sooner.  The Canadian reassured him that he was okay and was mostly healed.</p><p>Matthew sighed shaking the snow from his wings.  He had just landed back at the pole after going to collect a few souls.  He brushed his hood down and hummed at the warmth of the pole.  It was nice after a long day of flying, but he wished it was a bit cooler.  </p><p>The Reaper heard claws clicking and smiled spotting Kumakuro.  The bear stood on his back legs and hugged him.  He laughed lightly and hugged him back.  </p><p>“Hello, Kuma.”  Matthew hummed as the bear dropped back.  </p><p>Kumakuro took up his normal place at his side as they started to walk.  His stomach rumbled and they turned towards the kitchen.  It was completely empty, normally North was cooking something around them.  He shrugged and went to find everything he needed for pancakes.  He started to make the batter when he heard footsteps.  He knew by the weight it was North.</p><p>“Hello Matthew!”  The Guardian greeted.  “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good.”  The Reaper hummed.  “Want some pancakes?”</p><p>“I’d love some.” North smiled.  Kumakuro trotted over to the Russian and bugged him for pets.  He couldn’t say no.  “Matthew?  Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”  The Canadian said.  He wasn’t sure what to expect.</p><p>“Do you resent Bunny?”  The Guardian asked.  The Reaper took a moment to think about it.</p><p>“I did, but I mostly just feel bad for him.”  Matthew shrugged.  “I hate what he did to me, sure, but I feel like it cost him more.  He’s lost the Guardian’s friendship and trust.  He’s really isolated himself.”</p><p>“His jealousy got the better of him.  I knew since Jack became a Guardian, Bunny liked him.”  North shook his head.  Matthew turned and served him pancakes before going back to make his own.  “I never thought he would actually hurt anyone over it.”</p><p>“If Jack did decide to go with Bunny, I’d let him go.  If Bunny wanted to get with him, he isn’t going about it in a good way.”  The Reaper shrugged shaking his head.  “I’ve thought about getting Jack to love someone else over me.  I want him to be happy if something ever happens, but I’m too selfish.”</p><p>“Jack adores you.  He’d never pick someone else.”  The Guardian shook his head with a small smile.  “You’d never get him to fall for someone else either.”</p><p>Matthew smiled slightly and shrugged.  He focused on the final pancakes he was making.  After a minute he felt a cool breeze.  He felt arms snaking around his waist and hummed as Jack hugged him from behind.  He rested his head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his jaw.</p><p>“Smells good.”  The winter spirit said swaying them back and fourth gently.</p><p>“Want me to make you some?”  Matthew asked leaning into his touch.  He completely forgot about the conversation he just had with North.</p><p>“Nah, I’m alright.”  Jack said shaking his head.  He pressed another kiss to his cheek before letting him go to finish cooking.  He flew over to North and started to chat with him.</p><p>The Canadian finished cooking before going over to sit with the pair.  Jack shifted and sat next to him, practically on top of him.  He’d been very clingy and affectionate since he’d been injured.  Matthew didn’t mind at all.  He didn’t mind carrying his boyfriend around like a koala most of the time.  Kumakuro did get a bit jealous though and wanted to be carried too.  He couldn’t carry a four hundred pound bear, but he could easily carry the winter spirit.  </p><p>After they finished eating North offered to do the dishes.  Matthew wouldn’t let him do it alone and helped.  Jack hovered close by hugging him from behind.  When they finished the Reaper picked him up and carried him along.  He wasn’t sure where he was going, but ended up in the library.  He set the Guardian down and went to sit while Jack went to pick a book.  Kumakuro curled up next to the chair.</p><p>“This one looks good!”  The Guardian said as he flew back over to him.</p><p>Matthew hummed as the winter spirit sat down next to him and cuddled into his side.  He showed him the cover of the book.  He smiled attempting to read the title.  The font was just big enough for him to actually see.  Jack settled in and started to read out loud.  The Canadian sighed closing his eyes and rested his head on his chest.  He loved when his boyfriend read to him.  His eyes still weren’t good enough to read on his own yet.</p><p>Jack’s voice was calming and smooth.  The Reaper wasn’t sure what the story was actually about.  He was barely listening and half asleep.  It didn’t take him long to fully fall asleep listening to his voice.</p><p>The Guardian didn’t notice right away.  He kept reading aloud for almost an hour before he heard a quiet snore.  He paused and looked down seeing Matthew peacefully asleep.  He smiled gently and sighed kissing his forehead.  The Canadian shifted slightly and mumbled something in French.  His fingers tangled into his boyfriend’s sweater with a sigh.  They loosened as he fell back asleep.</p><p>Jack smiled gently seeing how adorable he looked.  He wanted to cuddle and kiss him all over, but he didn’t want to wake him.  He knew it wasn’t good for him to be sleeping in the chair.  It wasn’t good for their backs and they’d be sore in the morning.  He groaned and carefully shifted.  He moved slowly to not wake the sleeping Reaper.  The Guardian cradled him in his arms as he started to walk to their room.  Kumakuro trotted along after him and nudged at his thigh.</p><p>The winter spirit gently set Matthew down in the bed and took his shoes off for him.  He heard him grumble and shift.  He looked up to see the Canadian looking down at him.</p><p>“Come here, Jackie.  I want cuddles.”  Matthew whined opening his arms for him.  He was still half asleep.  “J’ai chaud.”  Jack smiled and crawled up to him.  He hummed settling in his arms.  The Reaper wrapped his arms and wings around his smaller boyfriend.  “Hmmm, de bien frais.  Je t’aime”</p><p>“I love you too.”  The Guardian hummed nuzzling into his neck.  He didn’t understand the first part, but he definitely understood the second part.  He smiled pressing a kiss to his jaw.  He could feel the Canadian smile sleepily.  “You’re so warm.”</p><p>Kumakuro jumped up and nosed his way under one of Matthew’s hands that were wrapped around the winter spirit.  He mumbled sleepily and pet the bear’s muzzle with his thumb.  Kumakuro curled up and pressed his back to Jack’s.  the Guardian was sandwiched in between him and his boyfriend.  He hummed contently as he heard the Canadian snoring quietly again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen</p><p>In the morning, Matthew was awake first.  He was comfortable and cool with Jack curled into his side.  He hummed happily moving his hand to play with Jack’s hair.  The Guardian was peacefully asleep.  He smiled in his sleep at his touch.  Kumakuro noticed he was awake and shifted from where he was behind Jack</p><p>The bear carefully stepped around their feet to the Canadian’s other side.  He moved one of his hands from the Guardian’s back to pet him.  Kumakuro was practically purring as he scratched his chin and behind his ears.  He laid down putting his big head on his chest.</p><p>Matthew smiled playing with his ears.  He didn’t want to move and wake Jack or disturb Kumakuro.  He closed his eyes and started to process souls as he laid there.  He didn’t have too many to go through and took his time making decisions.  </p><p>After, he started thinking.  His mind wandered to his boyfriend and the old memories they had.  He thought about what he had told North yesterday.  He wanted him to be happy if something happened to him.  He didn’t want Jack to be sad because of him.</p><p>“Birdie?”  The Guardian shifted looking up at him.  His voice was thick with sleep.  He nuzzled into Matthew’s hair with a sleepy sigh.  He shivered at his cold breath on his neck.  “Been awake long?”</p><p>“No.”  The Reaper lied.  “Not too long.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”  Jack hummed.  His hand slipped under the Canadian’s sweater.  “You’re so warm.”</p><p>“You’re so cold.”  Matthew murmured as he focused on the Guardian’s touch.  </p><p>“Too cold?”  The winter spirit asked nervously pulling away.</p><p>“No!”  The Reaper quickly reassured him pressing a kiss into his hair.  Jack relaxed and slowly traced the lines of his chest and stomach.  “I love cold and I love you too.”</p><p>“Okay, love you.”  The Guardian hummed happily wiggling his hips.  Matthew smiled as he pressed more sleepy kisses into his neck.  It always took him a bit to wake up properly.</p><p>“Awake yet, Jackie?”  The Canadian asked playing with his hair.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Jack hummed sitting up on his elbows to look down at him.  “You’re so cute Matthew.  You mean everything to me, I can’t think about living without you.” </p><p>“Jack.”  Matthew smiled at his words.  His smile fell remembering what he had thought about earlier.  “Can you promise me something?”</p><p>“Of course, Birdie!”  The Guardian smiled leaning down to kiss his nose.  “What?”</p><p>“I want you to be happy if something ever happens to me.”  The Reaper said with sad eyes.  Jack looked confused back at him.</p><p>“I don’t think I could be happy without you.”  The winter spirit said quietly.  “I tried for almost two hundred years.”</p><p>“You’ve got the Guardians now.”  Matthew said reaching up to trace his jaw.  He knew that Jack had been lonely after he left.  “You wouldn’t be alone.”</p><p>“No, but,” The Guardian shook his head biting his lip.  The Canadian knew he didn’t like thinking or talking about this.  “There’d be a huge hole in my heart.  It wouldn’t be the same.”</p><p>“I know.”  Matthew sighed.  “But you never know.  We could meet again at some point.”</p><p>“I guess so.”  Jack mumbled looking away.  </p><p>“You haven’t promised yet.”  The Reaper reminded him.</p><p>“Matthew.”  The Guardian met his eyes again.  He couldn’t say no, especially since what the Canadian had promised for him years ago.  “Fine, I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Matthew smiled gently bringing him down for a kiss.  Jack’s fingers tangled in his hair as the Canadian rolled them over.  He pinned the Guardian to the bed pressing gentle kisses all over.  “I promise I won’t ever leave you if I have a choice.  I will always fight to stay alive and be here for you.”</p><p>“I know you will.”  The Guardian said with a gentle smile looking up at him.  “Thank you.”</p><p>The pair laid together for awhile until Matthew decided it was time to get up.  Jack whined and groaned about getting up until he mentioned pancakes.  He was a bit more excited to get up, but the Reaper still had to pick him up out of bed.  The Guardian just smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around his neck.  </p><p>——-❄️”Go to heaven for the climate and hell for the company.”❄️——-</p><p>“Jack?”  Matthew questioned as the pair walked.  They were on their way to a Guardian meeting.  He could feel the cold radiating off of his boyfriend.  “Calm down.”</p><p>“What?”  Jack asked absentmindedly.  Today was the first time they’d see Bunny since the fight with Pitch.  The Reaper knew he was stressing about it.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about Bunny.”  The Canadian sighed squeezing his hand.  </p><p>“I’m not worried about him.  I just don’t want to be in the same room as him.”  The winter spirit garbled gruffly.</p><p>“Don’t get into trouble over me.”  Matthew said leaning over and kissing his temple.  He could see a small smile spread across his face.</p><p>“I won’t fight him, probably.  No promises on yelling at him.”  Jack said shaking his head.  </p><p>Matthew just sighed shaking his head.  The pair kept walking and soon Kumakuro found them and caught up.  He took his usual spot at the Canadian’s side.  He could still feel the cold coming off of Jack.  He knew his boyfriend was angry and vindictive, but he didn’t want him to get in trouble.  He didn’t want him to get hurt because of him.</p><p>“Ah!  Jack, Matthew.”  North boomed loudly as soon as he saw them.  “Right on time.”</p><p>The Reaper immediately felt eyes on him and looked over to see Bunny.  The rabbit was glaring daggers at him.  If looks could kill he’d be dead.  He didn’t bother giving the Guardian of hope an expression as a response.  Jack immediately notice him glaring and stepped towards him.  Matthew quickly caught his sweater sleeve to stop him.</p><p>“Jack, Don’t.”  He said quietly.  The winter spirit stepped back to his side.</p><p>“Stop glaring at him!”  Jack snapped angrily.   </p><p>Bunny just growled and rolled his eyes.  He crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.  The Canadian could see the winter spirit’s face turn sour.  He felt the air go colder than it already was.  Jack stepped forward and marched straight to Bunny.  He got right into his face.</p><p>“Stop glaring at Matthew.”  The Guardian of fun said slowly emphasizing each word.  “I won’t warn you again.”</p><p>“Whatever Frostbite.”  Bunny grumbled rolling his eyes.  “I don’t understand why you bother with him!  He’s a reaper, a monster!”</p><p>“No more then you are!”  The winter spirit yelled.  The older Guardian seemed taken aback.  The other Guardians didn’t seem to want to get involved.  Matthew was ready to step in and separate them if it got physical.  He knew it was probably best to let Jack get everything off his chest.  “He’s only done anything to defend himself!  You attack innocent people!”</p><p>“He’s not innocent.”  Bunny scoffed rolling his eyes.  “I don’t like that you’re with him.”</p><p>“I couldn’t care less about whether you like it or not!”  Jack snapped.  “I love him more than anything else.  He’s my best friend!  You’re nothing to me, Matthew is everything.  You need to get it through your pea sized brain that I hate you.  I don’t want anything to do with you.”  The rabbit was about to open his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.  “It’s never going to change so leave us alone!”</p><p>“Fine, whatever.”  Bunny grumbled.  </p><p>Jack turned on his heel and walked back to Matthew.  He easily picked him up bridal style and walked away.  The Reaper yelped in surprise as he was carried.</p><p>“Jack, the meeting!”  He complained quietly.</p><p>“I’ve got nothing more to talk about.”  The winter spirit smiled down at him.  “I’d rather spend my time with you.”</p><p>The Canadian sighed and smiled rolling his eyes.  Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead as he carried him.  He took him to the window and opened it.  The pair settled in the snow on the roof.  The winter spirit was humming contently playing with his hair.</p><p>“Hey, Birdie?”  Jack asked.  The Reaper looked up meeting his eyes.  “Will you sing for me?  Please?”</p><p>“Of course.”  Matthew smiled gently.  He thought about what to sing and picked a song.  “That endless light, casts only one shadow,”</p><p>AN: And this is it for this fic!  I still love writing for rotg and hetalia.  This will most likely be the last for this cross over.  Six is a nice round number.</p><p> </p><p>Finished writing on May 19th 2019<br/>Finished editing on May 24th 2019</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Just a small update. I have written a fourth book to this series! It is called "After Dark" and is on wattpad, and Ao3.</p><p>This is the summary~<br/>Matthew has cheated death a few times. He knew how to handle his own physical and emotional pain. He was used to people hurting him, but never thought about others hurting Jack.</p><p>Check it out if you're interested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>